Preggers
by itendswithakiss
Summary: I've seen stories about how Brennan gets pregnant with Booth's kid. But how would Booth react if Brennan got pregnant and it wasnt his.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! **

**This is my first Bones fic :) im still new to the whole 'writing fanfic' business, so sorry if this story sucks. But thats the thing about Fan Fiction; its FAN _FICTION_. I can write whatever i want, however i want. again please excuse all of the grammatical errors. k thanks :)**

**Anyways, this is a story about how Brennan gets pregnant...but its NOT BOOTH'S *GASP* let's see how Booth react shall we -grin-. **

* * *

It was just like every other morning at the Jeffersonian Institution. People everywhere were hard at work trying to solve the most recent case as fast as they could. Angela was in her office working on the facial reconstruction, Cam was in her office filling out paperwork like every other boss, Hodgins was at his station analyzing particulates found on the victim's clothes, and Brennan was…nowhere to be found.

"Hey Brennan, I finished the facial…Brennan?" Angela asked the empty office. When she didn't get an answer she got very confused. _Brennan is ALWAYS in her office, well, that is if Booth hasn't dragged her out kicking and screaming. But he hasn't come in since he and Brennan came back from the crime scene._ She went over to Hodgins' station and asked, "Have you seen Brennan at all?"

"Yeah, we were all looking at the victim's x-rays when out of the blue she runs into the bathroom like her life depended on it." The bug man replied. He noticed the hint of worry in her eyes. "Why? Is she not in her office?"

"No, I went in there to tell her that the facial reconstruction was done and to call Booth, but I walked in to an empty office." Angela told him.

"Well, my best guess would be to check the bathrooms." Hodgins said.

With that advice she went straight for the girl's bathroom but nothing could prepare for what she was about to see. As soon as she walked in Angela heard someone crying in one of the stalls, she went to the last stall and found her best friend huddled up in the corner crying away. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" the artist asked. When Brennan didn't respond Angela sat down next to her. As soon as her butt hit the floor Brennan threw herself on to Angela with a deep sob, "Oh sweetie. It's going to be ok, whatever happened, everything is going to be fine." The two friends just sat there in the bathroom oblivious to the rest of the world.

Booth walked into the lab and went straight for his partner's office. He could sense that something was off as soon as he walked in but thought nothing of it. He walked past Angela's office and noticed that she wasn't in there. _Maybe she and Bones are having a moment in Bones' office._ With that thought he walked into his partner's office. "Bones hows..it..going..Bones?" Booth turned around and went to the closest person he could find, which so happened to be Hodgins. "HODGINS!" he yelled.

"That's me." He said.

"Where are Bones and Angela?" he demanded more than asked.

"Man, that must be the question to ask today." When it was obvious that Booth had no idea what the guy meant he continued. "Check the girl's bathroom, Ange went in there 5 minutes ago looking for Brennan and never came out."

"CAM!" Booth shouted on his way to the boss's office. "Cam, I need you to go into the girl's bathroom to see if Bones and Angela are ok."

"Hello to you to Seeley." Cam replied sarcasicly.

Booth let out a frustrated sigh, "Hello Camille. Can you PLEASE go into the girl's bathroom and see if Bones and Angela are ok. Ange has been in there for at least 5 minutes and who knows how long Bones has been in there."

"You could just go in there yourself. It's not that big a deal Booth, we are all grown-ups here, well I like to believe we are." Cam answered.

"But, it's the girl's bathroom…I'm not a girl" Booth whispered the last part of that sentence. Booth had been to war, shot over 50 people, works with some of the weirdest things, but yet he can't go into the girl's bathroom; such a gentlemen. All of this made Cam shake her head in wonder.

"If you don't want to do it, I'll be happy to send Hodgins, or better yet how 'bout an intern in for ya." Cam said with a smile, knowing this would make Booth walk right in.

"Let's not get crazy here Cam, I can do it." And with that Booth was out of her office and heading right for the girl's bathroom. But being a trained sniper let alone even being a father to a 10 year old boy would not ready him for what he was about to see.

Being the gentlemen that he was knocked on the door before entering; when no one said anything he took that as a sign to come in, but didn't like the sound of the silence. His sniper trained ears didn't miss the small sobs coming from the last stall, but then anyone who walked in could have heard it because after the small sobs came a loud cry. "Bones?" he asked quietly.

"Booth now's not a good time." Angela said. "Sweetie, I'm just going to go see what he wants, I'll be right back ok." She told Brennan. She got up and walked out of the last stall to the man standing at the door. "Booth, she's not in the mood to be dragged out of here to interrogate a suspect, or anything for that matter."

Booth could tell Angela was a force to be reckoned with the day he met her. She was standing there with her hands on her hips and a look on her face that would send him out of the bathroom in an instant. Luckily, Booth had grown immune to the look so it didn't affect him as much as she thought it would. "I'm not here to drag her to interrogate a suspect Ange, I just wanted to see if there was any headway on the case and if she wanted to go out for lunch." Booth said defensively staring at her as if to calm her rage. Both of them were too busy giving the other a stare down to notice Brennan walking out of the stall to the sink. The running water is what caused Booth to look over at his partner.

She wasn't dressed in her normal outfits, the tight dresses, the chucky necklaces, the heels that drove him crazy, but instead she had jeans and a sweatshirt on that was clearly too big for her. It didn't even register to her that Booth was in the room when she turned her eyes went wide. "Booth, what the hell!" she yelled, much to her surprise. "This is the girl's bathroom, why are you in here?"

Booth didn't answer right away; he was too busy looking at the cuts and bruises that the sweatshirt didn't hide. "Bones, what happened to you?" He finally asked, moving past Angela to his partner.

"I'm fine Booth. Now can you please leave, I have to talk to Angela. In private. That's why I chose the _girl's_ bathroom." Brennan said in a stern tone. Booth knew not to mess with her when she got like this, it was best to just wait for her to ride it out.

"OK Bones, but just so ya know, I'm not done talking about this." He told he pointing to her cuts and bruises.

As soon as Booth left the room Angela turned and said, "Spill. What is going on?"

Brennan took in a deep breath and let it out very slowly. "You have to promise you won't tell Booth. If he knew what happened, I don't even want to think about the consequences."

"Sweetie, what did you get yourself into?" Angela asked worried.

"I went on a blind date last night. Don't give me that look Ange. His name was Steve and he seemed really sweet. He took me to this nice place and didn't mind all my 'squint talk' as Booth puts it. Things were going really well until we walked out of the restaurant. This man came out of nowhere and started to take my purse. I thought Steve was going to stop him but instead he held me and let the man run off with it. I hit punched Steve in the gut and ran after the mystery man to get my purse back. Long tale short I ended up getting into a fight with this guy just to get my purse back." Brennan explained, finally stopping to catch her breath. Before she could continue Angela spoke up.

"Wait, so this Steve guy just let this other dude take your purse, jackass. So this 'mystery guy' got some lucky shots in or what? How did you get all the scrapes and bruises? And why were you crying this morning?" After all these questions Brennan started to feel like she was a suspect being interrogated.

"I did have a glass or two of wine, so I wasn't on my best defense. The reason I was crying this morning was because of this." Brennan handed Angela a pregnancy test that was positive.

"Oh my God, Brennan! It's not Steve's is it? Please say it's not Steve's!" Angela begged.

"No it's not Steve's. I'm almost positive that it's Bryce's." Brennan told her friend.

"BRYCE! The guy you dated for like 4 months, the same guy that Booth loathes, the same guy that broke up with you a month ago?" Angela yelled.

"SHHH! Keep your voice down. Yes, that guy. Ange, I don't know what to do?" Brennan said. This shocked Angela. Brennan never said she didn't know what to do, this woman had an answer for everything.

* * *

**Thoughts? I'm not one of those people who live off reviews, but i'd like to know what you guys think. even if you guys hate it, im gunna keep on truckin cause i've had this idea in my head for God knows how long, and it needs to come out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot :)**

**This chapter is a bit long. but i like it.  
Enjoy :) **

* * *

Booth was waiting in Bones' office for her and Angela to come out of the bathroom. What could she have told Angela that she couldn't have told him? This worried him a bit, he thought he heard some yelling coming from their direction but thought nothing of it. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the two ladies in question walk in the room. "You have to let him know. It's the logical thing to do." Angela's voice broke Booth of his haze.

"Let who know what?" He asked. Both ladies looked up at him then to each other in shock.

"Uh… let you know that I have a face to our victim." Angela said pulling that lie right out of the air. All she could hope for was that Brennan knew to play along.

"Yes. Hodgins found some particulates that are pertinent to the case." Brennan said, catching Angela's lie. Angela let out a small sigh of relief that her socially inept friend caught her drift. Booth on the other hand knew something was up and wanted to know now.

"Cut the crap. What's going on? One minute you tell me it's not a good time to talk about the case and to go away, and the now you want to tell me everything there is about it. What the hell?" Booth said accusingly. When neither of them answered he asked another question. "Bones, where did you get those cuts and bruises? You were fine when I left you yesterday before your date…that bastard!" A light went off in Booth's head and before Brennan or Angela could stop him his rage spilt out. "That rat bastard! He did this to you didn't he? I knew that guy was bad news! I'm going to find him and rip his head off, he's not going…"

"BOOTH!" Brennan shouted.

"What!" Booth snapped back.

"It wasn't Steve's fault. Well, not really. I got into a fight with this man who stole my purse. I'm fine, nothings broken, no major cuts, so you don't have to pull the FBI card on him. I got everything back and knocked him on his ass." Brennan told the fuming FBI agent in front of her hoping to calm him down.

"Fine. But that doesn't mean I can't still be mad at him for not stopping the damn guy. So, these particulates, what do we got?" Booth said changing the subject.

"Uh, right, the particulates. You have to talk to Hodgins about those, I mean they are HIS specialty right? But Ange can give you the name of the victim and then we can go talk to the parents." Brennan said. She turned to Angela for help.

"Yea, our vic's name was Shelly Stevens. Sweet girl, well, she looked like a sweet girl. You two have fun talkin to the parent, Bren, we aren't done talking. Later today, you, me, and the diner are going to talk." Angela said to turning to her best friend.

"Ok Ange, but diners are incapable of talking." Brennan said as her and Booth walked out of her office.

After Booth and Brennan went and talked to the parents, Brennan made her way to the diner. Much to her surprise Booth didn't mention anything about what she and Angela were going to be talking about later. She walked into the diner to find Angela sitting down waiting for her. There was another person sitting next to Angela with their back toward her that she would recognize anywhere, she was just wondering how they got here so fast. Walking up to her friend she said, "Hey Ange, what's he doing here, I thought it was just going to be you and me."

"Hey sweetie, yeah I don't know what he's doing here, he won't tell me. He's just been sitting here for the past 5 minutes drinking his damn coffee." Angela said.

They both looked at the man sitting at the table but he was just looking at the wall behind Angela's head. "I wanna know what's going on." He said.

Angela made a mocking gasp and said, "He can talk!" Brennan sat down beside her friend and looked at him as if he were human remains.

"Don't look at me like that. I know you two were talking about something before you entered your office this morning, and it WASN'T particulates." The man said accusingly.

"What Angela and I were talking about doesn't concern you Booth. And how did you get here so fast? You dropped me off at the lab 10 minutes ago." Brennan asked. Moments had gone by before he responded.

"You're my partner Bones, we share things with each other. And it's not that hard to get here from the Jeffersonian, I knew where you were going to be." Booth replied.

Angela had been quiet throughout the conversation and decided to speak up, "Sweetie, Booth is right, you guys are partners and you have to share things, BUT," she said before either one could say anything, "Brennan also has the right to keep things from you until she feels comfortable enough to tell you." She ended looking at Booth.

"Ange, I think I should tell him." Brennan said to her friend, but looking at her partner. "I mean, he's going to find out sooner or later. Might as well get it over with right?" Brennan looked to Angela for support.

"You can do whatever you want, but keep in mind he's going to hunt him down." Angela said to her friend like Booth wasn't right there.

"What! Who am I going to hunt down? What's going on? Bones are you ok?" Booth shot all these questions at them hoping for an answer. He got none, just more ignoring from the two women infront of him.

"That's irrational for him to hunt Bryce down." As soon as the name left her lips Brennan whipped her head to Booth wanting to gage his reaction. Mixtures of emotion were dancing across his face, confusion was the main one, but then anger took over. Booth's face was still his eyes were dark and his mouth was in a straight line. There was a silence, like the calm before the storm. Angela and Brennan braced themselves for the storm that was Seeley Booth.

"BRYCE! Bryce Young? The guy who was living with you for 3 months? What the hell did that bastard do?" Booth yelled inside the quiet diner.

"SHHHH! Booth, people are starting to stare." Brennan told him.

"Let them stare, you didn't answer my question Temperance." Booth snapped back.

Both Brennan and Angela recoiled at Brennan's first name. They both knew that Brennan was in trouble when Booth uses her first name. "Yes, that same guy, and I'm starting to rethink telling you. You don't seem to be 'emotionally stable' as Sweets would say. SEELEY." Brennan said throwing his first name in there for good measure. Angela just gazed in shock at the two sitting at the table. They never used each other's first names, for anything.

It was at that exact moment that Brennan's cell phone started to ring. "Brennan, "she said, "Oh hello BRYCE." Upon hearing his name Booth got even angrier, if that was possible. "I'm good, how are you?"

"_I'm doing well Tempe. Is there a chance I left my favorite T-shirt at your place? I left in such a hurry I don't think I got everything." _

"You know what I think I remember seeing your _Social Distortion_ shirt in a pile of laundry I did a few days ago." Brennan said. When Booth heard the mention of one of his favorite bands he lost it, he grabbed the phone from Brennan and said.

"Listen here ya punk. What the hell did you to her! She was crying this morning and won't talk about it, and she mentioned your name, I swear if you hurt her-"

"_Woah! Booth calm down" Bryce said to the steaming FBI agent on the phone. "I didn't do anything, we ended things peacefully, and all I want is my shirt back."_

"Bull shit. What did you do to her!" Booth asked again.

"Booth, he doesn't know what he did. I haven't told him yet." Brennan said pulling the phone back. "Bryce, how far away from the Royal Diner are you? We need to talk."

"_Uh, give me 5 minutes, I'll be right there. Is everything ok?" Bryce asked._

"Depends on how you define 'OK'." Brennan answered.

"_Wow, but can I ask that your FBI dude be put on a leash or restrained, or better yet not there when I show up? I don't feel like dying today." Bryce said._

"Ange and I will try our best to keep you alive." And with that she hung up. "He will be here in 5 minutes. Booth you're just going to have to wait till he gets here to hear this. Please don't strangle, strike, touch, or threaten his life in any way, shape, or form." Brennan told him, Booth huffed and rolled his eyes. "Please Booth, personal favor." She gave him a cheesy smile, but it was one he couldn't resist, no matter how pissed off he was.

"Fine, but but he can expect some harsh, non-threatening, words." And with that they were all silent till Bryce arrived.

Bryce walked into the Royal Diner and found his ex-girlfriend sitting, her best friend, and the man who he was afraid of sitting at the far table by the window. Brennan was the first one to see him; his eyes fell on the only seat that was open, and it just so happened to be sitting next to the man who hated his guts.

"Hey Tempe, Angela you two look lovely." Bryce said trying to get on their good sides. He turned to the man who was glaring at him. "Special Agent Booth always a pleasure." He stuck his hand out for Booth the shake it but got a snort in response. Sitting down he looked to Brennan. "So Tempe, what's so important?"

"Yes Bones, we are dying with anticipation." Booth said.

"I'm just going to come right out and say it. I'm pregnant." Brennan said.

Both Bryce's and Booth's eyes went wide. It didn't take long for either of them to realize who the father was. Minutes passed and no one said anything, had put his head down and Booth had gone into the position he was in when Brennan arrived. Angela was the one who had the guts to break the silence "Someone say something, please."

Bryce mumbled from the table, "Are you sure it's mine?"

"Yes. I haven't been sexually active since we broke up." Brennan explained. Both men winced at the use of the words 'sexually active'.

"Are you going to keep it?" he asked.

"I haven't decided-"

"Of course she's going to keep it." Booth interrupted.

"You don't know that Booth." Brennan said.

"Sweetie, I have to agree with Booth on this one. We know you; you're going to keep it. You just don't know it yet." Angela said.

"How far along are you?" Booth asked.

"About a 6 weeks." Brennan replied in a small voice.

"So, what does that mean for me?" Bryce asked.

"What does that- Are you serious! This is your kid, you're a dad now, and you gotta step up and be a dad." Booth sternly told him.

"I can't be dad; I'm no good with kids. They hate me. My own niece doesn't even like me." Bryce said.

"Well ya should have thought about that be for you decided to get her pregnant." Booth said pointing to Brennan.

"Look man, I didn't ask for this, I don't want a kid. I can't handle a kid, hell I could barely handle HER!" Bryce shouted.

Brennan was in shock, as well as everyone else who was in ear shot. Booth was straight up pissed. He had promised Brennan that he wouldn't harm him and it took all the strength he had to not slug him right then and there. Fortunately, the man sitting behind them hadn't made the same promise and saw that Booth was holding back. "Hey Bryce." The man said.

"What." He said annoyed. As soon as he turned around the man gave Bryce a clean sock in the jaw. "What the hell man!" he yelled.

"That's for not being a man and steppin up to the plate." The man got up and left.

Brennan stood up and was about to say something but decided to slap Bryce across the face as well. There was a definite hand print on the side of his face. Brennan walked out the door with Angela and Booth right behind her.

* * *

**way to go random dude at the dinner!**

**Review if you want :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for all the reviews! I try and respond to everyone, so if i haven't responded yet don't worry, life is getting in the way.  
This chapter is shorter than the last one and it ends abruptly. I suck at ending stories in the right spot. It is what it is. **

* * *

The doors to the Jeffersonian slid open and an anthropologist, an artist, and a FBI agent all came storming in. Everyone on the platform knew better than to ask what was going on, even the interns knew not to ask Dr. Brennan anything until she came to them. The three angry people in question went straight to Brennan's office.

"I can't believe that guy!" Angela shouted. Out of the three of them she was the only one that was pacing the room. Booth was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands while Brennan was at her desk typing away at her computer.

"What I don't get is how this happened." As soon as those words were out of his mouth two 'are you stupid?' looks were shot in his direction. "No, I GET how it happened. What I mean is, Bones is so responsible, so what happened?" This question made Angela wonder as well.

"Sweetie, is there something you aren't telling us?" Angela was one of the few people that could get through to Brennan, the other happened to be sitting on her couch. They both looked at her with concerned faces and she couldn't turn them down.

With a sigh she started to tell them what had happened. "About a month ago Bryce and I went on a weekend get-a-way to Chesapeake Beach. I'll skip the details but long story short, we were both a bit drunk and forgot the condom and I was in such a hurry to get back to home when Booth called about the case that I guess I forgot to take my pill that morning. Now a month later I got a biscuit in the oven." Once Brennan was finished she looked at her friend and partner waiting for a response.

"Its 'bun in the oven' not biscuit." Booth corrected her a couple minutes later.

"Out of everything she just said, the only thing you comment on is the incorrect idiom!" Angela said and hit Booth on the arm. "Sweetie, you NEVER get drunk. Why then?" she asked her best friend.

"I find that I always do the things I would normally not do when I am around Bryce. I know that sounds completely irrational, but that is what happened." Brennan responded.

Some found that exact moment to knock on the door snapping everyone back to reality. Booth shouted keeping his eyes on Brennan "One second. Bones, are you going to be ok?" Booth had real concern in his eyes. Brennan walked up to him and gave him a 'guy hug'. The way Angela saw it, that was no 'guy hug' that was an 'I need you but don't want to tell you' hug.

Once the hug was over Angela opened the door only to find Bryce on the other side with Hodgins right there with him. Hodgins could see the anger building up in Angela's face and acted quickly. "I tried to stop him, but he was determined to see Brennan. He said something about a baby and he has a right. I don't know what he's talking about."

"Where is Tempe? I need to talk to her." Bryce told the fuming artist. Behind said artist stood a very confused anthropologist and an even angrier FBI agent. "Temperance, we need to sit down and talk about this." Bryce spoke over Angela's shoulder.

"Are you sure you can handle talking to me? I may be too much for you. You might feel the irrational need to tell me that I need to learn to act like a human and walk out on me again." Brennan shot back. Everyone in the room stood there in shock at Brennan's words. No one had any idea why the two of them broke up, but from that one statement they started to get an idea.

"Tempe, you know I never meant that. I just need more time to get used to the way you-"

"4 months weren't enough for you!" Brennan cut him off. "You need more than 4 months to get used to how someone lives? I went from foster home to foster home and managed to learn their ways within a week. So, what's your excuse?"

Everyone was so shocked at the outburst that no one said anything for what seemed like eternity. Finally a poor defenseless intern walked in. "Dr. Brennan I have the results-"

"NOT NOW!" Screamed the good doctor and the intern in question ran away. "Bryce, tell me you can help me raise this child or get the hell out of my lab."

"Better yet, why don't you just leave and never come back." Booth told Bryce. With that Bryce was gone and didn't even look back. Once Bryce was out of the lab Brennan walked over to her couch and broke down. It was clear to everyone around who was to stay and comfort her and with that, everyone assumed their position.

"I don't know what I'm going to do Booth." _How did she know it was me?_ Booth wondered. "I'm not ready to be a mom, I'm not good with kids." Once she felt him sit down she turned to him and buried her face in his shoulder. It broke his heart to see her like this.

"Bones, you are going to be a great mom. You are wonderful with Parker, he loves you. Remember Andy? You were great with him too. There is nothing to worry about here." As he spoke these soothing words and rubbed her back he could feel her relax and calm down a bit. As they were sitting there everything hit him like a ton of bricks. _Bones is going to have a baby. Holy crap! My partner is going to have a baby!_

"I don't know the first thing about raising a child Booth." Brennan finally said sitting up and wiping the makeup that had been smudged.

"No one does Bones. When Parker was born I had no idea what I was doing. It takes a village to raise a child, Bones; no one can do it on their own." Booth told her while taking a thumb to her cheek to wipe the tear that had fallen. "You have an entire village in the lab that would do anything to help you."

Booth was right; her team would help her with anything that she needed. With a tiny smile on her face she asked, "You really think they would help me raise this child?" Even though she knew the answer she had an irrational need to hear the words come from him.

"In a heartbeat." Came Booth's reply. With that the two got up and went to the platform to see what her intern had to show her before she blew up in his face.

"Mr. Bray, I apologize for yelling at you earlier, I was not in control of my emotions and I hope it doesn't happen again." Brennan told her intern of the week. She couldn't make the promise that it wouldn't happen ever again because who knew what her hormones had in store for her emotions in the next 8 months.

"It's OK Dr. Brennan, we all have off days. I found a strange mark on the back of the skull. It doesn't look like a normal gunshot wound." Wendell Bray told Brennan. Wendell was used to the random arguments that happen around Booth and Brennan, so he just went on like nothing had happened.

"Excellent work Mr. Bray, give Hodgins the skull to see if he can get any particulates from it. Hodgins what about the particulates you found earlier? Anything we should know about? " It was clear to everyone that Brennan didn't want to talk about what just happened in her office so, for her sake, they played her game and didn't push the subject.

"I thought there was but it turned out to just be the grass that the victim was buried around. Nothing too ground breaking." Hodgins informed them. Booth looked at Brennan who was in a world of her own.

"Earth to Bones" Booth said snapping his fingers in front of her face to get her attention. "Bones, hey, you with us?" Seeing Brennan finally come out of her trance he asked, "Are you sure you're ok? Now seems like a good time to go get something to eat. Let's go." And with that the two partners were off to the dinner to eat.

* * *

**There will be more B&B coming soon, not in the next chapter though, sorry. Next time we get to see a peek of how much this is affecting Booth. Grandpa Max gets an appearance as well.  
****I feel like I'm that guy who narrates promos and whatnot. **

**Anyhow, I'll try and post chapter 4 sometime in the next few days. its done, i just need to tweak it. as for chapter 5, well, that might be a Christmas present to you guys..if you're good :P **


	4. Chapter 4

**HI! Thanks again for all of the review! You guys are amazing! I forgot to mention in the other chapters that i don't own Bones. I wish i did...but i dont :(  
Anyway, sorry this has taken a while to get up, sister has been pissing me off and life and im just gunna stop talking now.**

**This is gunna get real interesting. **

* * *

The next day in their therapy session with Sweets, neither one of them wanted to talk about the fact that Brennan was pregnant.

"So, anything new that you guys would like to talk about?" Dr. Sweets asked, knowing the answer before he even asked the question. Booth and Brennan both shook their heads and stayed quite. "Any news on the case that seems interesting enough to share?" Sweets tried again, but nothing happened. They sat there for a good five minutes before Sweets gave up. "Guys, I know about the yelling that happened at the lab yesterday. It will make everything a whole lot easier if we just talk about it now."

Both partners looked at each other in shock when told that the shrink has found out. "How in hell did you find out?" Booth wanted to know.

"Cam called yesterday about some shouting that was going on in Dr. Brennan's office. She didn't give me details because she had no idea what was going on herself, but it sounded pretty bad. Whatever is going on is going to affect your partnership, and I need to know about it so I can try and help you guys through it." The physiatrist explained everything to the still shocked partners.

"I don't see how it's going to affect our work relationship. This has nothing to do with Booth." Brennan spoke up. Booth froze, _NOTHING TO DO WITH ME! I'm your partner for crying out loud! If it affects you, it damn well sure affects me!_ He sat there staring at a spot on the well trying his hardest not to yell at the woman sitting next to him.

"What has nothing to do with Booth?" Sweets asked, hoping to get an inside on what was going on.

"Nothing. Bones is right; I have no say what-so-ever in the matter, so there is no need to discuss it." Booth said rather sharply.

"I sense some tension between the two of you. Obviously this affects both of you whether you like it or not, so spill." Sweets told them.

"Sweets, it's nothing I-"

"IT DAMN SURE ISN'T NOTHING, BONES!" Booth had finally broken and Sweets couldn't be happier.

The woman in question looked at her partner with a questioning look. Sweets has a smile on his face like a kid a Christmas time. "What isn't 'Nothing'?"

"Tell 'em Bones, tell him what you think isn't that big of a deal." Booth semi-shouted at his partner. As soon as that sentence left his mouth he knew he had made a mistake. Brennan was out the door in the blink of an eye. "Damn it." The FBI agent kicked the chair and went after his partner leaving a very confused psychiatrist in their wake.

"BONES! Bones, WAIT!" shouted Booth as he saw Brennan getting in to an elevator. He ran toward her and put his hand in the elevator door in an attempt to stop it. To his surprise it started to open, only to be closed again by the woman inside it. Booth mentally kicked himself for yelling at her in Sweets' office and ran down the stairs as fast as he could. What he found in the lobby waiting for him was something he never thought he would see, but it didn't surprise him.

Max Kennan was waiting for Booth in the lobby of the FBI building. _Oh, shit,_ Booth thought. Then it dawned on him that Max couldn't do anything to him while so many feds were watching, this gave Booth a little peace of mind. "Hello Booth. Let's take a walk, shall we."It wasn't that Booth was scared of Max; it's just that he didn't want to end up like Deputy Director Kirby, or any rendition thereof. Booth took a quick look at Brennan and followed Max outside. "How have you been Booth?"

"I'm doing just fine Max. What brings you to town?" Booth asked the ex-con. It was an honest question; he really did want to know how on Earth Max had ended up in the lobby at that exact moment.

"I wanted to surprise Tempe and take her out for lunch. I stopped by the lab and the bug guy told me you guys had your session with Sweets so I came to the FBI to find you. Odd thing was, when I walked in, I found Tempe in the lobby crying her eyes out. She wouldn't tell me why though." Max stopped to look at Booth for some sort of explanation. When he saw that he wasn't getting any information out of the agent he continued. "Being the loving and concerned father that I am I asked her what was wrong. You know what the only word that she said to me was?"

"No idea."

"'Booth' was the only word she spoke. Son, you know what is going on with my daughter, so why don't you just go on and tell me." They had stopped walking and were now standing outside a coffee shop. Booth walked in and Max followed him.

"Max, I don't think it's my place to say what's bothering Bones. During our session I may have yelled at her about something, but that's as much as I can tell you." Booth walked up to the counter and ordered his coffee and started to head back to the bureau to see if Brennan was still there. He heard footsteps coming up behind him and turned to see Max running towards him.

"Whatever you did to upset her you better fix it." Max told him, and with that the con-man was gone.

"Sweetie, I'm sure Booth didn't mean to upset you. You know how protective he gets of you, and kids. To him it may have sounded like you meant that this child you have is not important to you," Angela told her best friend. When Booth and Max had left, Brennan grabbed a cab back to the lab and went straight to Angela for some advice.

"He yelled at me Ange. The last time he yelled at me like that we didn't speak to each other for a year. I don't want to lose him like that again." Angela had never seen her friend look so broken. She was going to hunt that hunky FBI guy and give him a piece of her mind. Right now, all she could was comfort her best friend.

This is how Booth found the two. He gently knocked on Angela's door giving them a sign that they weren't alone. Angela looked up and saw him and gave him a look that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge. "Ange, could you give us a minute please?" Booth asked.

"I don't have time to talk to you right now Booth," was Brennan's answer. She got up to move to her office but was blocked by the man in the door. "Booth, I'm serious, I have work to do so we can finish this case as soon as possible." Booth knew that once Brennan went into 'work mode' there was no stopping her unless she came to you." I still have to examine the bones to see if I can't find anything else. Mr. Bray and I will be in bone storage if you need us." Brennan nudged Booth out of the way to get started working on identifying the mark on the skull. This left Booth in the same room with a very angry artist.

"What gives you the right? You know you can't just yell at her and expect a response. I thought you were the one who was supposed to know her better than all of us." Angela was on a roll, she could yell at this guy all day. But she had work to do, so she cut to the chase. "She told me that the last time you yelled at her like that, you guys didn't talk for a year. You really want that to happen again, I know I don't."

Booth was frozen to the core _Shit, she's right. Our first case I yelled at her and she said she would never speak to me again. I HAVE to fix this._ "I don't want that either Ange. I need your help to try and fix this. Max told me I needed to, but I don't know where to start."

"Just give her some time G-man. When she wants to talk, she'll come find you." Angela felt bad for yelling at Booth once she saw him go into 'sad puppy dog' mode. She saw a look in his eyes that said 'what if she doesn't?' "I'll make sure she comes and talks to you." Booth seemed satisfied with the answer and told Angela to have Brennan call him when she had anything.

2 MONTHS LATER

Things had gone back to somewhat normal between Brennan and Booth since the 'incident'. Booth hadn't really given her a straight up apology for what he did, but he could never get a word in. Every time he would bring it up, Brennan would shut him down and tell him to forget about it. Brennan was still on edge about having a baby and Booth thought it was time to let at least her father know what was going on. Much to his surprise, she agreed. The three of them were going to meet at the diner for dinner to discuss the grandkid Max would be having.

"Hello sweetheart, Booth." Max said greeting the two as they walked up to their table. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"I'm pregnant." Brennan proclaimed.

"Always right to it, aren't 'ya Bones?" Booth said, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Max looked between the two partners and smiled. "You two finally came to your senses. I'm happy for you Honey."

"No. Booth and I are not together dad." Brennan replied.

"Oh, so you just knocked my little girl up, is that it?" Max shot at Booth who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Dad! It's not Booth's child. He has nothing to do with this." Brennan told her father, trying to not have Max rip Booth's head off right then and there.

"I don't understand. Whose is it?" said the concerned soon-to-be grandfather.

With a sigh Brennan started to tell her father about Bryce and how he couldn't stand to live with her and wasn't sure he could be there for her, let alone, the baby. By the end of the story Max was looking like he wanted to hunt the bastard down. It had been a good five minutes before anyone said anything. "Well, aside from the moron father, I'm really happy for you sweetheart. You're going to be a great mom. You're looking more and more like your mother every day." Max was about to leave when Brennan spoke up.

"Dad, promise me you won't go looking for Bryce. Please. I know what you want to do to him, but please dad, don't do anything that will get you locked up again." Brennan pleaded with her father.

"You mean I can't go have a firm mam-to-man talk with him about responsibility?" Max smiled as he asked, hoping his daughter would say yes.

"He's not worth your time and energy. I'm fine without him." Brennan looked at him one last time before Max was out the door.

Feeling defeated, Brennan put her arms on the table and used them to cushion her head. She really hoped her dad wouldn't do anything stupid and end up in jail, she wasn't sure she could take that again. Brennan had almost forgot someone was next to her until she felt a hand rubbing soothing circles on her back and let out a breath she didn't know she had been keeping in.

Booth felt her relax as he rubbed her back. He wasn't sure if Brennan was about to go to sleep so he said, "Come one Bones, let me drive you home."

* * *

**Again, REALLY bad at picking places to end stories, sorry. Yeah, she told dad. Bryce better sleep with one eye open. Gotta love Max Kennan. **

**Merry Christmas Eve and Merry Christmas (i wont be posting on Christmas...sorry). But i will post before the year is out, so dont worry :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for being away for so long. Family time and whatnot. I promised i would post before the year was out...and i am! You guys are amazing with all of these reviews...i feel so special.  
-insert happy dance here- :D  
I hope you guys like this chapter, its kinda short, but whatever. i cant wait till im done with the next one though...im almost certain yall are going to love it.**

**I dont own Bones blah blah blah.  
ENJOY! :) **

* * *

When they had reached Brennan's apartment Booth parked the car and just sat there for a while wondering what to do. "Would you like to come inside?" Brennan asked. Her voice laced was laced with sleep and Booth knew she was just being polite.

Wanting to make sure she got inside ok, Booth accepted her offer and walked her to her apartment. Once they were inside Brennan went to the kitchen to make some coffee for the two of them. When she came out she found Booth stretched out on her couch like he owned the place. This made her smile, most of the men in her life where never around long enough to be comfortable enough to take up the entire couch. She sat the coffee down on the table and sat on the edge of the couch near Booth's stomach. She was about to say something when the sound of his cell phone interrupted.

"Aren't you going to answer it Booth?" Brennan asked when the phone just kept ringing.

"Nope." Booth opened his eyes and saw his partner sitting, well, as much as she could, on the couch with him. He sat up making room for her to sit with him. She sat next to him and handed him his coffee. They sat in the quiet drinking there coffee when Brennan's home phone started to ring. She ignored it and let the machine get it.

"_Temperance, I know you're there. Pick up the phone, we need to talk."_ The voice on the other end was one she knew too well. Brennan felt Booth tense up next to her, he knew that voice too, and he wanted to strangle that voice. Neither of them made a move to the phone as the voice continued. _"I'm sorry. I overreacted and I shouldn't have said what I said. I want to help with this baby. This kid is part mine and I feel like I should be part of his or her life. Umm..I guess just give me a call when you get this. I love you."_

Brennan was frozen to the couch. She couldn't move, she couldn't blink, and it felt like she couldn't even breathe. Bryce wanted back in the game. Two months ago he told her he wanted nothing to do with her and now he wanted her back. Booth was just as shocked as Brennan; he turned to look at his partner and noticed that she wasn't breathing. "Bones, you need to breathe."

At the sound of Booth's voice Brennan was shaken out of her trance. Sucking in a huge breath she turned to Booth and said, "What am I going to do?"

It took a while for Booth to respond, and when he did he told her, "I could see what I can do about getting a restraining order against him. I could, as you so lovingly put it once, 'get federal on his ass'."

Brennan smiled a little at his words as it brought back the memory of him dropping everything he was doing to come help Angela. Not many people would do that for a friend, Booth was one of a kind. "I think I should call him back, just to tell him that I want no further contact with him." Brennan was about to reach for the phone when Booth stopped her.

"Bones, wait, there is something I've been trying to tell you for the past two months and every time I start you tell me to stop." Brennan was about to stop him, yet again, but he continued. "See, there you go again. I need to do this; it's the type of guy I am. Back is Sweets' office, I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I don't know where it came from," _liar_, "and I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know this baby thing is hard on you and I should have been more sensitive about it. It's just that you brushed it off like having a baby was no big deal and that got me upset."

"I understand Booth, you're the people person and I shouldn't have said that having this baby wasn't going to be a big thing. I now know that he or she is going to change my life. I don't know if I'm ready for this though." Brennan replied, playing with the end of her shirt. Booth had noticed she only did that when she was unsure about something. "I have this baby and Bryce is being weird and I just don't know what to do. I'm not used to not knowing."

"Hey," Booth said, lifting her chin with his finger to face him, "we are all here to help. Like I said before, when Parker came I didn't have a clue what I was doing. Hell, I STILL don't know what I'm doing. All I know is, when this kid comes they are going to have the best mom in the world." Brennan put her face into Booth's neck and mumbled a 'thanks Booth'. Booth turned his head and, without thinking, placed a kiss on her hair and wrapped his arms around her.

It was a while before Booth realized that Brennan was asleep. He picked her up and carried her to her room. Once he put her on the bed he took her shoes, socks and chucky necklace off and tucked her into bed. She mumbled something he didn't understand and said, "Goodnight Bones."

Booth walked into the living room and looked at his phone. One missed call from Rebecca. Checking the message he thought _Wonder what she wanted._ "Hi daddy!" he smiled when he heard his son's voice, "Mom said that if it was ok with you I could spend this weekend with you and Dr. Bones. Oh, and my team won our soccer game. I scored two goals! Mom says I need to get off the phone, call her when you get a chance. I love you daddy. Bye." The message ended and Booth was so happy his ex-girlfriend was going to let him have his son this weekend. _One more call to make then I can go to sleep._ Booth got out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Charlie, sorry to call you so late, I need a favor…" Booth gave Charlie all the information he would need to get the restraining order on Bryce.

The next morning Booth woke up to the sound of someone in the bathroom. His first thought was _who the hell is in my bathroom? _ It was when he looked around and noticed that he was, in fact, still at Brennan's apartment. Realizing that is was Brennan in the bathroom he rushed to see if she was ok. "Bones, are you ok?"

"Booth! What are you doing here?" Brennan was surprised to see her partner standing in her bathroom doorway in nothing but his undershirt and boxers. "Where are your clothes?"

Booth looked down and saw what he was wearing. _Way to go Booth. Now she's going to think you're some weird pervert or something._ "I fell asleep on your couch last night and I guess I was uncomfortable. You never answered my question. Are you ok?" Brennan was sitting on the edge of her tub near the toilet with her head in her hands.

"I'm fine Booth, its just morning sickness. Why did you sleep on the couch, you know that you have a bad back. I have a guest room, you could have slept there." It was so like Brennan to yell at him about sleeping on a couch when she was throwing up.

"Bones, I'm fine." He went over and sat next to his partner on her tub. "I have some good news. I called Charlie last night and he is working on getting you that restraining order against Bryce."

Brennan didn't respond but rested her head on Booth's shoulder. They sat like that for a good five minutes before Brennan stated that she needed to get dressed for work. She exited the bathroom and left Booth sitting on the edge of the tub. Sitting in Brennan's bathroom in made him realize that this is where he really wanted to be. Well, not literally sitting in a bathroom, but helping her through all the pains of the next nine months. He sat there for a bit longer and then got up to go put his clothes on.

The drive to the Jeffersonian wasn't awkward, but no one said a word. Brennan said a quick 'thanks' to Booth as she left the car and entered the building. They didn't have a case at the moment so Brennan was going to LIMBO to get started on the bones there. "Good Morning Doctor Brennan!" Brennan didn't need to look up to know what intern she had this week. Daisy was always so peppy in the morning and it bothered almost everybody, including Brennan. She waved at Daisy and went to her office to put her stuff down.

"Hey Sweetie." Angela said, walking into her best friend's office. "How are you this morning?"Before Brennan could answer she dashed off to the bathroom. _Damn morning sickness._ "Bren, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Ange. This morning sickness is, well, sickening." Brennan splashed some water on her face before returning to her office. "I have my first ultrasound today."

Angela stopped what she was doing and looked at Brennan. "Sweetie that's fantastic! Are you going by yourself? Is Booth going to take you? Please don't tell me the sleaze ball is going?"

Brennan was taken by surprise with all of these questions. "Ange, calm down. No, I'm not going by myself, I don't know if Booth is taking me, and no, Bryce is not going to be there. I was actually wondering if you would take me?" Brennan looked at her best friend and couldn't quite gage her reaction. "If you don't want to I can go by myself, it's not a problem Angela."

"Are you serious! You want me to go with you! Of course I will!" Angela was so excited she couldn't contain the squeal that left her mouth. A squeal so loud, apparently, that it made half of the lab run to Brennan's office to see what was going on.

"I heard screaming. Everything ok?" Cam asked, wondering what was going on in her lab.

"Everything is fine Cam. I have a question though. I have an ultrasound appointment today and I was wondering if it was OK if Angela took me?" It seemed weird to ask Cam permission to go to a doctors appointment, but it felt like it needed to be done.

"I don't see why not. We have no case today, and Ms. Wick can always start on LIMBO without you." Cam wasn't about to tell Brennan that she couldn't check on her unborn child, there was no why in hell she was going to get caught in an emotional war with Dr. Brennan.

"Thank you Cam." Brennan was about to tell her when her appointment was, when her phone rang. "Brennan…Hi Booth….I can't have lunch with you, I have a doctors appoint…no, everything is fine….Angela is takin…Booth..." Brennan rolled her eyes, "Booth! Everything is fine, I promise….I'm just going in for my first ultrasound….yes, I understand this is a big deal…fine, you can come too…10:30…Bye Booth." She hung up the phone and looked at the pathologist and the artist standing in her office. "Booth insisted that he be there. He is picking me up at 9:45 so I can be there by 10:30. I still want you there Angela." She added the last part when she saw her friend looked almost disappointed that she couldn't go. Angela's face lit up at those words and said that she would be ready when Booth got here.

* * *

**so? Bryce is back...kinda...and Brennan is going to the docta! Hope you guys liked it. Next year we get to see how the doctor visit goes :P**

**Hope you guys have had a wonderful 2010 and are ready to see what 2011 has in store for our favorite couple (hopefully Hart and the writers will get their acts together)...and i guess everyone else in the world.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
Hope everyone is doing well, sorry for the delay. This is probably my favorite chapter so far. I would like to thank Mezzo187 for pointing something out that i should have known, but for some reason forgot. Thanks bud :) **

**Without further ado i give you the doctor visit...and some other stuff :)  
oh and btdubs...this is officially the longest story i have ever written. just sayin :) **

* * *

Brennan, Booth and Angela were all waiting in the waiting room of her doctor's office. They had been sitting there for a good fifteen minutes. "Bones, what is taking so long?" It was clear that Booth was getting impatient. He kept bouncing his knee and tapping his chair.

"Booth, you need to calm down. Everything is fine g-man." Angela was next to Booth and was trying to calm the nervous FBI agent down. Finally, the waiting was over.

"Temperance Brennan," the nurse called, "Doctor Green will see you now." The nurse watched all three people get up and was shocked. "I'm sorry, there can only be two people in the exam room." Angela knew the lady was lying.

"I need both of them back there." Brennan told the nurse. There was no way she was going back there without Angela, and she knew Booth was going to have a nervous breakdown if he stayed in that waiting room again.

"Your husband can join you, but your friend is going to have to stay in the waiting room." The nurse wasn't backing down. It was time for Angela to step in.

"Listen, a couple years back I was here with my friend and her husband and they had no issue with the three of us going back there. I want to see my future niece or nephew, and some nurse isn't going to stop me." The nurse looked at Angela and was about to argue with her when she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Susan, its fine, they can all come back. The more the merrier." They all looked back to find a white haired doctor waiting for them. "Dr. Brennan, if you will follow me please."

"Thank you Doctor Green." With that they passed a rather upset nurse and went into the exam room.

"How are you feeling Temperance?" Doctor Green went right to business.

"I'm feeling well, for the most part. The morning sickness has had the biggest affect on me." Brennan told the old man. Doctor Green went about checking Brennan's vitals and feeling her stomach.

"That's normal for the stage that you are at. Now, I'm going to get to the part we all have been waiting for. Temperance, if you would lie back on this chair for me please," Brennan did as she was instructed, "and lift your shirt up so we can see that beautiful stomach of yours." It was clear that Doctor Green was trying to ease Brennan's nerves by being flirty with her. For most women, it would have been funny, but this was Brennan, she didn't understand the concept of flirting, but she lifted her shirt anyway.

"This is so exciting. You're going to be a mom sweetie!" Out of the three of them, Angela was the most excited.

"Ok Temperance, this is going to be a bit cold." Doctor Green put the jelly on her belly and then started the sonogram. Once he the camera to the position he wanted, two heartbeats filled the room. "Two steady, healthy heartbeats."

"The baby's and Bones' heart right?" Booth was unsure about what the doctor meant.

"No, both babies' hearts are doing just fine." There was a loud 'thud' and Booth had fallen to the ground.

"Wait, I'm having twins?" Brennan was just as surprised as Booth, but unlike him, she didn't pass out. "Ange, I'm having twins. Is Booth ok?" She looked down at her partner on the floor and just rolled her eyes.

"Your friend is going to be just fine. Yes, you are having twins, we can't say at the moment if they are identical or not, but you are going to be having two children. Congratulations Temperance." Doctor Green patted Brennan on the leg and went to help Booth up off the floor.

"What did I miss?" Booth said as he woke up. He could have sworn that the doctor said Bones was going to have twins.

"Well, studly, Bren here is going to be a mother of two. She is having twins! Isn't that exciting?" Angela was hugging her friend while Booth had a blank look on his face.

"Twins? Bones, you are going to have two little squints to take care of, that's great." Booth was trying to sound supportive, but in reality, he was just as scared as Brennan was.

"Well, Temperance, would you like a copy of the sonogram, maybe some stills to take home?" Doctor Green asked.

"Yes she would." Angela was quick to respond, she knew he friend wouldn't understand the reasoning behind the keeping of her first sonogram, plus she wanted a picture of her nieces or nephews.

Doctor Green left the room to go get a copy and some pictures. When he came back in the room the set up Brennan's next appointment and then they were on their way.

The following day they were back in Sweets' office for another session. Both partners were sitting on the couch staring at the shrink staring back at them. No one had made a sound since Sweets had asked how things were going and had gotten a simultaneous 'fine'. Sweets was determined to get them talking about Brennan's pregnancy. "Doctor Brennan, how is the baby?" It wasn't a surprise that Sweets knew, it was all over the Jeffersonian that she was going to have a baby.

"They are fine." The words slipped out like they were nothing. Once they were out she wished she hadn't said a thing. The only people who knew that she was having twins were the man sitting next to her and her best friend. Booth was sitting next to her with wide eyes.

"They? You are having more than one?" Sweets was now very interested in what was going on.

Booth and Brennan looked at each other in a moment of shock. "You should tell him Bones. It's amazing news that all your friends should know about." Booth looked at his partner and put his hand on her knee. Sweets looked at them and smiled. _Those two don't even know what they look like to other people. _

"I went to the doctor yesterday and found out that I am having twins." Brennan told Sweets, who had a huge smile on his face.

"Dr. Brennan, that's fantastic. Congratulations! When are you due?" Sweets asked.

"The last week of June of next year. I'm about three months along." Dr. Brennan gave the standard mother-to-be-answer to the psychologists in front of her.

"Booth, how are you feeling about Brennan being a mom?" Sweets was determined to get them talking about the feelings they had for each other. Everyone else in the world could see it, but the partners sitting in front of him had no idea.

"I think it's great. Bones has always wanted a baby and now she's going to have two. I'm happy for her." Booth smiled at Brennan. How could he not be happy for his partner?

"Are you ready to be a father again Booth?" Sweets' question made the FBI agent's whip to him.

"Again? What do you mean 'again'? I'm already a dad Sweets. Parker, remember?" Booth was confused.

"It IS your child isn't, Agent Booth?" Sweets was sure that his assumptions were correct.

"No, Sweets, it isn't Booth child." Brennan told Sweets in a soft voice. "It's my ex-boyfriend's child."

"Oh, I just assumed you took up Brennan's offer, and donated your sperm. Ex-boyfriend, that's…interesting." Sweets into 'shrink-mode' and looked intently at the two partners.

"Oh no ya don't. Don't you go all 'shrinky' on us Sweets," Booth stood up, "just tell Bones you are happy for her and let us get on with the weekend, ok?. Let's go Bones." Brennan stood up and followed Booth out the door.

"Hey Booth!" Charlie yelled, running down the hall toward the partners. "Bad news, the judge wouldn't go for the restraining order. You guys are out of luck, sorry."

"Yeah, I kinda figured. Didn't hurt to try, thanks Charlie." Booth turned toward the elevators with Brennan at his heel.

No one said a word in the elevator. Brennan thought about how she was going to handle the whole 'Bryce wanting to be part of her life but not being able to stand her' deal. She was in her own thoughts until Booth tugged at her arm to follow him out. Still thinking, she didn't realize Booth came to a stop until she collided with his back. Not wanting to fall over, Brennan put her arms around his waist to steady her. Wondering why he stopped she looked around him and saw the one person she had been thinking about for the past couple minutes.

"Hello Temperance."

* * *

**TWINS! i know right! i love twins. my best friend is a twin...but anyway. let me know that ya think. im working on the next chapter right now, so it might be a while before its up. and if i dont say this enough...i really do love you guys and the reviews i get. *hugs everyone* thank you :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. i thought it had been a while since the last time i posted, but its only been a week. but if for some reason you guys are mad at me, i understand. kinda.**

**anyway, now we get to see how things unfold with Brennan, Bryce, Booth (whats with me and B names) and a mysterious guest :)  
Enjoy! **

* * *

Brennan shocked to see her ex-boyfriend standing in front of them in the lobby of the FBI building. She could feel Booth tense up when he saw Bryce. She moved to stand in front of Booth. "Hello Bryce. What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you about our baby. I want to be part of his or her life. You shouldn't be doing this on your own." Bryce was moving slowly toward Brennan as he talked. "I realize that this is my kid too and I want him to have a dad. Will you give me a second chance, please?"

"We shouldn't talk about this here. Meet me at my apartment in 30 minutes and we will talk about it there." Brennan looked at Bryce and then back at Booth who had his eyes on Bryce with a 'you-hurt-her-i-kill-you' look on his face. Bryce also looked at the FBI agent and gulped.

"Sounds good to me, I'll see you then." With that, Bryce left the building.

Brennan turned to see her partner watching Bryce leave the building. She waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention. "Booth. Booth! BOOTH!"

"Huh, oh, sorry Bones. "

"Booth, are you ok? You didn't hear me. Is your tumor coming back? Do you need to go to the hospital?" Brennan started rattling off question on what to do.

"Bones, its ok. I just zoned out. Now, what do you say we get you to your apartment?" They left the Hoover and headed to Brennan's apartment after stopping at the Jeffersonian to get Brennan's things.

Bryce was waiting in the parking lot of Brennan's apartment when she pulled up. They both got out of the car and walked to the elevator in silence. When they reached her floor Bryce motioned for her to go first and for him to follow, even though he had been to her place many times. Brennan unlocked the door and walked in.

"Would you like anything to drink? I don't have alcohol, due to the fact that I'm pregnant. I do have grape juice. I know you like grape juice." Brennan asked Bryce as they walked to the kitchen.

Bryce smiled and answered, "Is that the same bottle from when I was living here? Tempe, you could have thrown it out or dumped it down the sink or something. You didn't have to keep it."

"I couldn't throw it away; these kids seem to enjoy grape juice. Who am I to deny them what they want?" Brennan noticed the way Bryce's eyes widened when she said 'these kids'.

"What kids? Temperance, what kids are you talking about?"

"The dog's out of the bag now."

"Temperance, what are you talking about?" Bryce asked again, walking closer.

"I'm having twins." Temperance smiled and Bryce hugged her.

"This is so exciting. We are having twins!" Bryce picked her up off the ground and twirled her in the air. Brennan squealed and Bryce put her down. "I can't believe we are having two kids!"

The smile Brennan had on her face disappeared and she stepped away from Bryce. "I don't get it. When you first found out I was pregnant you didn't want anything to do with it, but now you want me to just let you back in my life? What changed Bryce?"

Bryce knew he had to tell her what was going on. He wanted so much to be these kids's father. "I realized that these kids shouldn't be fatherless. I never told you this, but when I was little, my father walked out on me and my mom. It killed us; I don't want my kids going through the same thing. I want to be here for them every step of the way."

Brennan knew that she couldn't let Bryce not be a dad, but she didn't want to risk him leaving again. "How do I know I can trust you not to walk out on us? You did it once, you might do it again."

"I promise. I won't walk out on the three of you. I swear." Bryce looked into Brennan's eyes and begged her to give him a second chance.

Brennan looked at him not knowing what to do. "I guess I can give you a second chance. But if you leave us, you are going to have to deal with more than Booth." Bryce could see the seriousness in her eyes, and he really didn't want to know who the other man was who was going to hunt him down. "I have pictures of them if you want to see them."

Bryce perked up at the fact that he was about to see his kids for the first time. "I would love that, if you don't mind."

Brennan walked around Bryce to her desk to get the sonogram photos and handed them to Bryce. He looked at them with confused eyes. He had never really seen a sonogram picture before so he didn't know what to look for. Brennan could see that he was confused and helped him out. "Here is the head of one and there is the other one." Brennan pointed their kids out to him and he smiled, _My kids, these are my kids._

They were broken out of this 'family' moment by a knock at the front door. "BONES! Bones, open up!" Brennan rolled her eyes as she went to open the door.

"What do you want Booth!" She said, as she opened the door to find her partner and his son standing on the other side. "Oh, hello Parker."

"Hi Dr. Bones. Daddy wants to know if you want to have dinner with us." Parker looked at Brennan with the same eyes that Booth does to get her to eat with him.

"I would love to Parker, but I have a friend in my apartment and it would be rude to leave him in here." When Booth heard that Bryce was still in there he got a bit rigid. "Booth, could you give us a second." Brennan looked at Booth who was staring at a spot on her door hinge. Without waiting for an answer Brennan walked back inside to talk to Bryce. "Hey Bryce, Booth and Parker invited me out to dinner, so I guess that means you have to leave." Bryce looked up and nodded.

"Thanks for giving me a second chance. I really appreciate it." Bryce walked over to Brennan and gave her a soft kiss. As soon as his lips touched hers she pushed him away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Brennan pushed him away. "I never said I was going to give you a second chance at a relationship, just at being a father. You still hurt me when you said you couldn't stand me."

"Temperance, you know I didn't mean those things. I love you." As soon as she heard those words she froze. "I do. I really do. I've always loved you."

"Bones, you coming? What's going on?" Booth asked, walking into Brennan's living room. He saw Brennan standing there is shock. "Bones, are you ok? What the hell did you say to her?" Booth looked at Bryce with a fierce look in his eye.

"Nothing. I just told her that I had always loved her. I thought she knew, why is she so shocked?" Bryce asked, not really knowing what in the world he did.

"Have you not spent any time with Bones at all? You dated her for what, four months; you should know that she isn't an open person." Booth told Bryce, without trying to yell at him.

"Daddy, are we going to have dinner or not?" Parker came walking into the room.

"Yeah bub, hold on. Daddy is having a conversation right now." Booth turned to Parker who was hiding behind Brennan's legs.

"Yeah, kid, hold on. The adults are talking." Bryce piped in.

"Don't talk to him like that." Brennan finally spoke up. "You have no right to talk to Parker like that. If that is how you are going to treat my kids, then maybe you should just leave."

Bryce was out the door right after that, with the help of Booth, and drove home. Booth walked back in to Brennan's apartment to find her and his son in the kitchen making Brennan's famous mac and cheese. This sight made his heart swell. This was his picture perfect moment and he really didn't want to ruin this moment, but he knew he had to. "So, I see the diner is out of the question." Both Brennan and Parker turned around when Booth spoke up.

"Can we still go get pie?" Parker asked with seriousness. He was a Booth trough and through. Brennan laughed at the fact and Booth looked up.

Booth smiled at Brennan and then answered his son, "Yeah bub, we can still get some pie, but not until we eat Bones' delicious mac and cheese."

* * *

**Parker! Yes, I just had to put him in the story. I LOVE THAT KID! every time i see that Parker is going to be in an episode i freak out. **

**When will Bryce ever learn.  
See you guys soon. Thanks for everyone who reviewed last week :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter took me like an hour or something. I couldn't sleep and looked up all the symptoms of pregnancy week by week, i felt like i was doing a paper. Anyway, this chapter was a breeze to write for some reason. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Oh, and i realized that i never really described how Bryce looked. Every time i hear the name Bryce, i think if Bryce Larkin from Chuck, so i guess Bryce looks like Matthew Bomer. Interpret that information as you choose. :)**

* * *

A couple weeks had passed after the altercation at Brennan's apartment. It was time for her next ultrasound appointment to see if she was having two girls, boys or both. Angela had invited herself to go and had called dibs on being the godmother. Brennan had no objections; she was just going to ask Angela anyway. Remembering that she had told Bryce that he would be allowed to try and be a dad she decided to give him a call. Before she could make said call, a certain FBI agent walked into her office. "Hey Bones! I brought you some breakfast kolaches. I know you have been craving them lately. What's wrong?" Brennan had the 'sad little girl' look on her face that Booth hated seeing on her.

"I have to call Bryce," she said while eating her kolache, "it's time to find out the babies genders. I told him that he could partake in the father things. He deserves to know the gender of his kids." Taking another kolache from Booth she dialed his number.

"He isn't going to pick you up is he? I can take you." Booth wanted to be there, but he didn't want to force her to do something she didn't want to do.

"Angela is taking me and he is going to meet us there. I would invite you, but the last time we were there the nurse made a big deal and I don't want to cause trouble again." Brennan saw a slight look of her in her partner's eyes.

"Yeah, I understand Bones." Booth said quietly looking down. Brennan got up and moved towards him, putting her hand on his arm. He felt her hand and look up at her.

"I can bring back a DVD and we can watch it when I get back." She told him with a little smile. "You can go get Tai and maybe a slice of pie and we can have lunch in here and watch it together." Booth nodded and smiled. Brennan went back to her desk to call Bryce.

"Hey Bryce, how are you?"

"_Good, how are you?"_

"Im doing just fine. I wanted to call and tell you that I'm having my ultrasound appointment today and was going to find out the gender and thought you might want to be there."

"_That's fantastic. I would love to be there! Thank you for still keeping me in the loop even after I acted so rude to Booth's son. This means a lot to me Temperance."_ Bryce was trying to get on Brennan's good side so he could still be involved.

"Well, you ARE their biological father and you have the right to know." Brennan gave Bryce all the information he needed and hung up the phone. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The hands that landed on her shoulders startled her for a moment, but then relaxed when someone began to rub them. Brennan let her head fall back and hit someone in the stomach. She opened her eyes to find chocolate brown ones staring back at her. "Thank you Booth." Brennan whispered and closed her eyes once more.

"Hey Bren…oh, sorry." Angela came walking in to give Brennan the paperwork that she needed earlier. "I can come back."

"No, it's fine Ange. I just came to give Bones breakfast." Booth said, stopping the shoulder rub, but not missing the faint groan that came from Brennan when he stopped. This made Booth a little bit happier. "I heard you were going with Bones to her ultrasound today. Fair warning, Bryce is going to be there."

Angela went from smiling to a straight face. "I guess I should have seen that coming. I can put on a fake polite attitude for a couple hours." A small 'thank you' was heard from Brennan who had her head down on her desk. The two people in the room looked at her and smiled. "Headache Bren?" Angela asked and receiving an uncharacteristic thumbs up from the anthropologist.

"I should get back to the office, things to do and such. Make sure he doesn't hurt her." He whispered that last part so only Angela could hear it. "Bye Bones, have fun and I will see you when you get back." He didn't receive a verbal good bye, but a tiny wave from the lady half asleep at her desk. Booth laughed to himself and left the Jeffersonian.

"Bren, are you ok?" Angela asked walking up to her desk.

"My boobs hurt." Angela's eyebrows shot up and the response she got. "I mean look at them Ange," Brennan sat up and pointed to her breasts, "they are huge! They hurt and I have a headache all of the sudden."

"Bren, I am jealous of the increase in boob size you are having. I wish mine were a bit bigger and that headache is probably stress caused by Bryce." Angela was doing her best to keep Brennan upbeat and happy.

"I guess. So, do you have the paperwork I asked you to do?" with that it was back to work until her appointment.

A couple hours later Brennan walked into Cam's office. "Cam, Angela and I are going to my appointment. We will be back after."

"Thank you for telling me Dr. Brennan. I hope all goes well." Cam smiled and Brennan and Angela walked out to her car to go to her doctor's office.

It was the same scene as before, except Booth wasn't there and Bryce was pacing the room. "Bryce, will you please sit down. You are making me nervous." Brennan asked the man pacing before her.

Bryce sat down and said, "Sorry, im just a bit jittery. First time having kids, kinda nervous."

"Temperance, Doctor Green will see you now." The nurse smiled and let all three of them through to her room. "Doctor Green will be right in, if you could put that gown on that would be great." The nurse closed the door and left.

"Sweetie, I'm so excited for you! We get to see what you and nervous man over there created." Angela said, pointing to Bryce, who was sitting down tapping his foot. Brennan shook her head and got into the hospital gown. A knock on the door startled Bryce and he jumped up as Angela told them to come in.

"Hello Temperance and Angela, right?" Doctor Green asked as he shook Angela's head. She smiled and nodded politely. "And this must be the father." Doctor Green turned to Bryce and shook his hand. "Doctor Green, it's nice to meet you."

"Bryce." Bryce shook Dr. Green's hand and went to stand next to the bed.

"So, Temperance, how have you been feeling? Anything out of ordinary you would like to talk about?" Dr. Green asked.

"Nothing too bad, just the standard stuff; headaches, boobs hurt and really odd cravings. Nothing to drastic." Temperance told the doctor everything he wanted to know.

"Sounds like you are right on track. Today we are going to take a peak and the babies and see if we can tell what gender they are. Are you wanting to know the gender or do you want to wait till you give birth?" Doctor Green could tell the three of them hadn't discussed this.

"I want to know today." Angela was the first to speak up. She wanted to know what she needed to buy to make sure her nieces or nephews were as spoiled as possible.

Brennan turned to Bryce with a questioning look. "I want to know. Temperance, what do you want?" Bryce asked hoping she would want to know as well.

"I would like to know as well. I will need a DVD copy of this please and I guess some pictures." Angela gave her a shocked look. "I told Booth he could see the video when we got back." Bryce tightened his jaw at the thought of the FBI agent seeing his kids.

"Ok then, we will get you what you need. Now, this is going to be a little cold." The jelly was cold but it was worth seeing her kids on the monitor. "Ok, I see one girl," Dr. Green said, ignoring Angela's squeal, "and one boy." Angela was jumping up and down in excitement.

Brennan looked at Bryce, who was staring at the monitor. "Bryce, are you ok?" Brennan was slightly worried about her ex.

"Yeah, I'm good. Those are my kids." Bryce smiled and started to get teary eyed. "I'm having a baby girl and a son. Those are our kids." Bryce turned to Temperance and smiled.

"Yeah, those are our kids," Brennan looked at the doctor and said, "and if I'm not mistaken, they can hear us now?" Doctor Green nodded.

"Yes, you are 16 weeks along and are doing just fine. I will be back with the pictures and DVD's for all of you." He left the room and left the three of them to celebrate.

"Sweetie, you are having a boy and a girl! This is so exciting! Im going to have a niece and a nephew! We have to go shopping!" Angela was listing off things that they needed to do while Bryce and Brennan were in their own little world.

"Thank you for letting me be here for this. This means the world to me. Can, can I say hello to them?" Brennan nodded and Bryce got on his knees. "Hey little guys, this is your dad. I just wanted to let you know that I love you very much and can't wait till you are born. Your mom and I have some issues to work out, but I just want you to know that we both love you kids and nothing will change that." Doctor Green came back with all of their things and told Brennan to schedule a next visit. Brennan made her appointment and they left the office.

When Brennan and Angela arrived back, Brennan walked straight to her office to sit down. She sat down on her couch and did something she never thought she would do. Rubbing her belly, she started to speak, "Hi. This is your mom. I can't believe I'm having you two. This is all new to me; it still amazes me that in about 5 months I'm going to be a mom. You two are going to have crazy lives. Your biological father really isn't all the reliable, but he IS your father." Brennan was all caught up in talking to her stomach that she didn't see Booth walk in the room. He didn't want to interrupt this rare moment, so he just stood in the doorway. "I know I shouldn't be giving him a second chance after what he did, but that wouldn't be right. What am I going to do?" Brennan laughed at her thought, "I know who I would pick to be the father, but he has too much going on, so I guess I'm stuck with your dad." Brennan sighed and got up off the couch. When she turned she saw Booth and her eyes got wide.

* * *

**A BOY AND A GIRL! AHHH! **

**I have names picked out, but the girl's name is causing me issues. Feel free to give suggestions, preferably 'M' names :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey peps! i made a mistake in the last chapter, but it ended up being awesome. the last part with Brennan talking to the babies was supposed to be the start of THIS chapter. -shrugs- oh well.  
Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and the help on the names. Girls names are so difficult. :\**

**I dont own Bones blah blah blah.**

* * *

"Hey Bones, I brought Tai." Booth said, to break the awkward silence.

"Thanks Booth. The doctor said that they can hear me now, so I was just saying 'hello'. Why don't you get the food out and we will watch the DVD." Brennan moved to get her DVD when Booth stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Bones, I…I heard what you said. I'm sorry Bryce is such a jerk." Booth looked into Brennan's eyes, which were watering, so he brought his thumb to wipe away the fallen tear. "Hey, it's ok; everything is going to work out." He wrapped Brennan in a 'guy hug' and she relaxed into his arms. The stood there for a few more moments and Booth finally spoke, "How about we eat and look at your babies, huh?" Brennan looked up at him and it took every ounce of self-control Booth had to not kiss her right then and there.

"Ok. These kids are really hungry. I don't know where they get it from. I never knew Bryce loved to eat." The two partners smiled at each other and got everything they needed to eat and watch the DVD. They sat down on the couch with their Tai and Brennan put the DVD in her laptop. A fuzzy picture came up on screen.

"Bones, it's your babies! What are you having?" Booth was so excited. Brennan had to point out everything in the DVD.

"Here is the bo-" Brennan couldn't even finish her sentence when Booth interrupted her.

"Bones you're having two boys!" Booth exclaimed.

"No Booth." Booth's faced dropped. "I'm having a boy AND a girl." At these words Booth's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Bones, that's fantastic! I'm so happy for you! Wow a boy and a girl, that's just wow." Booth just kept rambling on about how happy he was for Brennan and she started laughing. She had never seen Booth this worked up over something.

"I'm very happy Booth. Bryce seemed very happy too. He said that letting him be there with me today meant the world to him." Brennan looked down at her hands. "Booth, how much did you hear before I saw you at the door?"

Booth knew he should tell her the truth, but wasn't sure how she would take it. "I came in when you were talking about how Bryce isn't reliable and everything after." Booth saw Brennan's eyes widen and she buried her head in her hands. "Bones, come on, talk to me."

"I don't know what to do Booth." Brennan sounded defeated. "Bryce says that he loves me, but how can someone love me but at the same time not want to be around me? I just don't understand." She sighed and put her head on his shoulder.

"Bryce is a jerk Bones." _Good response Seeley. _"Any man in his right mind would love to be in a relationship with you." Pointing at the computer he said, "These kids are going to have the best parents. Yes, you guys are going to have to work through some issues, but in the end, you are going to have a beautiful family."

"What if I don't want that with him?" Brennan said almost as a whisper. The only way Booth heard that was because her face was next to his ear. Booth tensed a bit and got a shocked looked on his face. He looked down at her and she met his gaze. "What if I want it with someone else?"

"Bones," Booth whispered, "you have to at least try." Brennan sighed, got up and walked to her desk. "I…I…I'm just gunna get going. Rebecca is letting me take Parker for the day, so I need to go pick him up. I'll, uh, call you later."

"Yeah, you need to spend time with your son. Tell him 'hello' for me." Brennan smiled as Booth walked out of her office. She sat at her desk and looked at her sonogram and started to cry.

"Sweetie, are you ok? Why are you crying? Is it Bryce? Did he hurt you?" Angela went crazy with the questions as she walked in and saw her best friend crying.

"No, Angela, it's not Bryce, it's these stupid pregnancy hormones. I'm fine, but I could use some pie. Want to go to the diner?" Brennan really wanted some pie and Angela thought she could get some girl-talk out of Brennan.

The trip to the diner had been quiet and now the two were sitting at their table eating. "Wow Bren, you wanna slow down on the pie? That's like your third piece. Are you sure that you aren't carrying Booth's kids?" Angela joked and Brennan shoveled the last pieces of pie into her mouth.

"I am not having Booth's kids Angela. That would mean we would have to have sexual intercourse and that would mean we would have to have feelings for each other." Brennan pushed her plate to the side with more force than intended and it knocked over her drink and spilt on the table and on to Angela's lap. "Damn it! I am so sorry Angela."

"It's ok Bren, it's just water, and my clothes will be fine." Angela said dabbing up the water. "Are you sure you are ok Bren? Is there something you want to talk about?" Angela was worried about her best friend.

"I honestly don't know Ange." With a sigh Brennan told Angela what had happened in her office before she walked in. "Then he just left to go pick up Parker and said that he would 'call me later'. I don't know what to do about all of this."

Angela had to hold back the squeal that she wanted to release. The two people she wanted to be together were finally figuring things out. "I hate to say it, but Booth might be right on this one. Hear me out," Brennan gave the artist a look that she had never seen before, it was a mix of 'what the hell' and 'whose side are you on', "let Bryce know that this is his last chance to play nice before you start taking action. If Bryce doesn't stop being, well…Bryce, then you can tell him 'hey you had your chance and ya blew it bucko'."

"Yeah, but it seems like he only comes back whenever ever it has something to do with the twins. I need help with stuff too ya know. My back is starting to hurt, I'm having horrible mood changes, and I just want someone to hold me and tell me things are going to be ok." All of this was so un-Brennan like Angela didn't know what to say right away. "I screwed things up Ange, I told him I didn't want to be in a relationship with him."

"OK, well, that's why you have a knight in shining FBI standard-issue body armor. He is there for the taking sweetie; let him be at your every beck and call. Trust me, he wants to." Angela told her best friend.

With a groan Brennan said, "But HE is the one who told me to give Bryce a chance. Booth doesn't want it Angela. I'm going back to the lab, I'll see you later." Brennan got up to leave when a small human collided with her legs.

"Hi Dr. Bones!" Brennan looked down to see Parker Booth smiling up at her.

"Hey Parker," Brennan looked around for Booth but couldn't see him. "Where is your dad? You didn't come here alone did you?" Right on cue, Booth entered the diner.

"Parker Booth, how many times have I told you not to run off like that? Ma'am I am…" Booth let out a sigh and looked up to see who his son was holding on to. "Oh, hey Bones, sorry about that."

"Sorry daddy." Parker responded with a guilty voice. "Daddy, is Dr. Bones eating with us?" The young boy looked between the two adults with hopeful eyes.

"Angela and I already ate, Parker, sorry." Brennan said as Angela walked up beside her. "But if it's ok with your dad I can stop by tonight and say hi." Brennan looked to Booth, "We need to finish paper work anyway."

"Can she daddy? PLEASE!" Parker looked at his dad with folded hands, praying his father would say yes. The adults laughed and Booth nodded in agreement. "Thank you so much!" Parker hugged his father and then turned to Brennan and Angela to say goodbye and give them both hugs as well.

"See ya later studly." Angela told Booth with a wink, and walked out the door.

"I should get going Booth; I'll stop by with the paper work at around 8. Bye." Without waiting for an answer, Brennan was out the door.

* * *

**Parker is back! Yay! now i must sleep. i start classes on Tuesday! kinda excited, but at the same time im not. If the postings become irregular (well, more so than they are now) its because my psych class is being ridiculous. I will try and not forget about this story (not sure how thats possible...) because its nowhere NEAR done, maybe. now im just ranting.**

**Point being: classes start tuesday. might not post as often. i love you guys. -thumbs up-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! So this chapter kinda takes a huge turn. its not THAT big, but its big.  
Hope you guys like it! :D**

**Please keep in mind that i am a 19 year old who really knows nothing about being pregnant except for the things i hear from from friends and family...and TV. **

* * *

Eight o'clock came around and Brennan found herself standing outside Booth's apartment door. She knew it was irrational for her to be standing here staring at his door, but she couldn't bring herself to knock. Parker had been anxious to see her today at lunch, and she knew that if she didn't keep her promise he would be hurt. Gaining up the courage, she finally knocked on the door.

Inside the apartment, the little blonde boy was bouncing off the walls waiting for his favorite scientist to arrive. "Daddy, when is Dr. Bones going to be here? She said she would be here at 8 and its 8:05!" Parker was so excited to see Brennan he could barely contain it.

"She will be here any minute bub." Booth responded, inside he was just as anxious as his son. Their little interaction in her office today got him thinking. Why did she tell him that maybe she wanted someone else to be the dad? His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of knocking on the door.

"She's here!" Parker yelled, "Can I answer the door dad? Pleeeaaase?" Booth nodded and Parker ran to the door. He swung the door open and said, "HI Dr. Bones!" Parker gave Brennan a hug then ran back into the apartment leaving Brennan standing outside the door.

"Did you tell her to come in, Parker?" Brennan heard Booth ask his son. She heard a small 'no' and laughed to herself. Booth then appeared in the doorway and said, "Sorry about that Bones, come on in." Brennan walked into the apartment and noticed that it was cleaner than normal, even with Parker here. "You hungry Bones? Parker and I were about to make some fettucini alfredo."

"I wouldn't want to impose on your time with Parker. We can kick out the paperwork then I'll go." Brennan knew how much Parker meant to Booth and that their time was precious.

"Its 'knock out' not 'kick out' Bones, and Parker wants you to stay. He hasn't stopped talking about it since we left the diner." Booth wasn't lying, Parker talked about Brennan coming over on the way home, while he was doing his homework, while they were at the store getting things for dinner, and whenever he had a spare moment.

"Dr. Bones, are you staying for dinner? We are having my favorite. Daddy makes it the best!" Parker was so excited about having Brennan there, how could Brennan say no?

"Sure, Parker, I'll stay for dinner. Pasta sounds really good." Brennan subconsciously rubbed her swollen belly as she told Parker she was staying. She was showing now, but no one at the lab made a big deal about it. People on the street would look at her and smile, which made her feel slightly uncomfortable. Another uncomfortable moment came when they were buying clothes for Brennan to replace her old ones.

_Angela and Brennan stepped inside the maternity shop and Brennan grew nervous. She didn't know where to start; all the clothes were so BIG. "Ange, I don't think I can fit into these. They are huge. I'm not that big am i?" Angela knew that her friend was on edge about how big she was getting and should tread lightly._

"_No, you're not that big, sweetie. But you will need bigger clothes for down the road. I mean, you ARE having twins."_

The belly rubbing didn't go unnoticed by Booth and made him smile. It didn't go unnoticed by the younger Booth either, and decided to question her about it.

"Why are you rubbing you belly Dr. Bones? Do you have a stomach ache?" Parker was very concerned. What came out of the boy's mouth next made both of the adult's mouths drop. "Do you need to lose weight, your tummy is big."

Brennan was in shock. She knew her belly was big, but did she really look fat? She looked to Booth for help. The man in question was staring at his son; he snapped out it and spoke sternly to his son, "Parker, that isn't very nice. You need to apologize."

Parker was confused, had he said something wrong? He was just saying that Dr. Bones' stomach looked big. "I'm sorry." Parker looked at Brennan with sad and confused eyes. Brennan crouched down to his level, and saw Booth wince out the corner of her eye, and started to talk to Parker.

"It's ok Parker. Do you know why my stomach is big?" Not wanting to say the wrong thing, Parker just shook his head. "I'm having two babies." Parker's eyes widened.

"TWO! Wow." Parker was in awe and turned to his dad and said, "Daddy, did you know that Dr. Bones was having two babies and that is why her tummy is big?"

Booth just laughed and nodded his head, "Yeah bub. Bones, you can get started on the paperwork, while I boil some water. I'll be there in a sec." Brennan went to the living room and made herself comfortable and got all the needed paperwork out. Parker was busy with his DS in his dad's tan recliner. "Let's get this stuff done, shall we?" With that Booth and Brennan set off to finish some paperwork.

"Hey dad, they water is boiling." Parker yelled from the kitchen. Booth got up to work on dinner while Brennan sat up to rub her aching back. Booth came back in and saw Brennan trying to relieve some of the pressure.

"Bones, are you ok?" Booth asked, knowing that her back was hurting. He had seen this when Rebecca had Parker.

"My back is bothering me, I'm fine." Brennan lied, he back wasn't just hurting, it was hurting like hell. Booth, being the people reading man that he is, knew that she was lying.

"Bones, your back is killing you. I have Icy Hot if you need it." Booth was trying to be as helpful as possible without stepping over any lines. He knew it was Bryce's job to take care of her, but he couldn't help it. Bryce wasn't around; he didn't know what was going on. "Bones, where's Bryce? He should be helping you with your back and stuff."

Brennan sighed and said, "He's probably at home, or out with some friends. He never tells me where he goes." Brennan knew that Bryce should be helping her with her pregnancy, but she didn't want him around.

"He should be here for this Bones. He's the father, and the father needs to be here for everything." Booth looked at the woman sitting on his couch, she was a mess and they both knew it. They were broken out of the staring going on by Brennan's phone ringing.

"Brennan." She answered her standard answer for all calls. Booth saw her face drop and wondered who she was talking to. "Yes…when did this happen?...Yes, I'll be right there." She hung up and looked at Booth. "Bryce was in an accident and is in the hospital. I have to go." She stood up to leave and was blocked by Booth. "Booth please, I have to go."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Booth asked, making sure she was going to be ok.

"No, I will be fine. You have Parker; I wouldn't want to ruin your time with him. Tell him I'm sorry and that I will see him later." Brennan walked past Booth and out of the apartment.

"Daddy, where did Dr. Bones go?" A confused six year old boy came walking out of his room. "I thought she was going to stay for dinner."

"She had to leave Parks. A…friend…of hers is in the hospital and she needed to go see if he is ok." Booth tried to explain the situation in a way that his son wouldn't be mad at Brennan for leaving.

"Is her friend going to be ok?" Parker was just like Booth, always caring for the health of others.

"I don't know bud. I'm sure she will call and let us know. Now, how about we eat dinner and watch a movie." Booth asked his son and Parkers eyes lit up with joy at thought of watching a movie while eating his favorite meal.

Brennan was in the waiting room outside the doors of where Bryce was being held. The doctor and informed her that he was driving and hit a pole. Brennan couldn't help but think how stupid this man was. THIS was going to be the father of her children? This man, who was driving and hit a freaking pole, was going to have partial custody of her children, Brennan could shake that idea. What Brennan didn't know was that the doctor failed to mention one very important detail of the event.

"Dr. Brennan, Bryce would like to talk to you." All of Brennan's thoughts were pushed aside as the doctor spoke to her. Getting up she followed him to Bryce's room. She entered the room and found the man in question awake and watching some TV. This made Brennan role her eye, _so like a man, get in a car accident and watch TV._ Bryce looked over when he heard the door open and had a nervous smile on his face.

"Hey beautiful." Bryce said to Brennan as she sat down in the chair next to him. "How are the babies?"

"They are fine. What happened? How did you run into a pole? What were you thinking?" Brennan got right down to business with the questions. Bryce knew it had to happen, but he didn't know it was going to happen this fast.

"How much did the doctors tell you?" Bryce was worried that the doctor told her more than he should have.

"That you were driving and drove into a pole. My question is, how the hell did you manage to do that? How does a sober man…" Brennan trailed off as she noticed Bryce looked away when she said 'sober man' "You weren't sober were you? You were drunk again." Brennan couldn't believe it. She thought they were past this point.

"It's not what you think Tempe." Bryce tried to plea his case, but Brennan was having none of it.

"No. You're not going to pull that crap with me again Bryce. You were drunk and you drove home, AGAIN. I'm surprised you didn't hit anyone this time." Brennan was so mad that she didn't notice Bryce roll his eyes.

"Temperance, I'm sorry. I don't know what got over me…" Bryce was interrupted by another woman entering his room. Brennan turned to look thinking it was his nurse, but it wasn't. This woman was defiantly NOT a nurse.

"Bryce, baby, are you ok?" This woman was over at his bead side quick as a whip. Brennan was confused as to what was going on. The woman looked at Brennan and said, "Who's she?"

"I'm Temperance Brennan, who the hell are you?" Brennan was starting to see what was happening, but she wasn't there just yet.

"I'm Jennifer. His girlfriend." Once those words came out of Jennifer's mouth, Bryce knew he was in trouble.

"Oh… girlfriend…right." Brennan looked at Bryce and said, "You just lost your chance bucko." Brennan hoped she had gotten Angela's saying right. She then looked at Jennifer and said, "Jennifer, it was nice to meet you. Good luck with this guy." Having said all she needed to say, Brennan left the room with a tear rolling down her cheek.

* * *

**Big right? Kudos to anyone who gets my Simpsons reference :)**

**Anyway, let me know what ya think. :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy Bones Day everyone! Hope everyone is having a good day. I had my psych class yesterday and the entire time i wanted Sweets to be teaching the class instead of my professor. Dont get me wrong, my professor is awesome, but i would have LOVED it if i had one that looked like Sweets. But i digress. **

**I present to you Chapter Eleven! Yay! **

* * *

Brennan didn't know where to go. Bryce was cheating on her. She didn't know what to do. She went to the only place where things made sense to her. She walked through the sliding doors of the lab and instantly felt at ease. Everything felt right, and she went to LIMBO to start working on the next person that needed to be identified. Brennan knew that she should sleep, but she didn't want to go home. Something horrible had just happened to her and she needed to do what she knew best.

It was eight the next morning when someone found Brennan sleeping on her couch. Hodgins went in to see if he needed to do anything with the LIMBO file he found on the platform, but walked in on a sleeping Brennan. He put the blanket that was thrown over her couch over her body and shut the door on the way out. "This our new victim?" Angela asked, walking up to Hodgins on the platform.

"No, I guess Dr. B was working on it last night cause he was here when I arrived this morning." Angela looked at him with a questioning look. "She slept here again." They both knew what that meant; Bryce had done something stupid.

"Is she still asleep?" Angela asked, she needed to know as much as she could in order to face the rage that was Temperance Brennan.

"As far as I know, yes. I went in there about an hour ago and put a blanket over her. She might be awake now." The bug man went back to his microscope as the artist went to Brennan's office to see if she was alright.

Walking knocking on the door, Angela opened it slightly to see her best friend sitting on the couch looking like she just woke up. "Hey sweetie, how are you?" Angela had no idea how much of a loaded question that was. "Jack told me you slept here last night." Brennan said nothing but looked at her wall with a blank stare on her face. "Bren, what happened last night?"

At least five minutes had passed, but Angela didn't push it anymore because she knew that Brennan would answer, and she finally did. "Bryce was in an accident last night. He was drunk and hit a pole." Angela was about to say something but Brennan continued, "Ange, please let me finish. Bryce was sent to the hospital. He's fine, but when I was in the room this woman walked in. Her name is Jennifer and she is Bryce's girlfriend." Angela knew Brennan was done and wrapped her friend into a hug. They weren't sure how long they sat there, but were broken out of it by the sound of Brennan's phone ringing.

Angela had a feeling Brennan didn't want to speak to anyone at the moment so she answered her phone, "Temperance Brennan's phone, Angela speaking."

"_Angela? It's Booth. Where is Bones?"_

"Hey Booth, she's at the lab."

"_Is she ok?"_

"Define 'OK'."

"_She isn't hurt is she?"_

"She isn't physically hurt, but you might want to hurry and come talk to her. She could use her best friend right now."

"_Ange, you're her best friend."_

"We both know that's not true. Bye handsome." Without an answer, Angela hung up the phone. When she turned to see how Brennan was holding up, she found her curled up and resting her head on the arm rest of the couch. It broke her heart to see her friend like this. She was going to hunt that son-of-a-bitch down and smack some sense into him. That is, if a certain FBI agent doesn't beat her to it. Ange stood up and said, "Booth will be here soon." She wasn't sure if Brennan heard her, but she left to flag Booth down and fill him in on what happened.

It wasn't long after Angela left Brennan's office that Booth came walking in to the lab. He was about to head towards his partner's office but was stopped by Angela. "Before you go in there you need to know things." Not waiting for Booth to say anything, she dragged him into her office. The artist began her rant, "I don't want you interrupting me." That being said, she told her everything that had happened since her arrival this morning. Booth's hands were at his sides and by the end of the story they were still at his sides, but in tight fists.

"That son-of-a-bitch! The next time I see him, I'm going to kill him." Booth was more than angry. He knew he needed to calm down before he talking to Brennan. Taking a deep breath he said, "Thanks Ange. You really are a good friend." Angela just smiled and Booth went off to see how Brennan was holding up.

Before anyone had a chance to go see Brennan they saw Bryce walk in to her office. "YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE!" Hodgins was doing his best to stop Bryce was going and seeing Brennan, but Bryce wasn't having any of it.

Brennan was sitting at her deck when her door busts open and her ex-boyfriend and the father of her children walk through the door. "We need to talk." Bryce shut the door and moved to stand in front of her desk.

"Ok." Bryce was surprised that Brennan didn't put up a fight about it. Bryce sat down and Brennan said, "I only want to know one thing, how long?"

"3 months." Bryce knew that it was better to be honest with her and hope she wouldn't do anything rash. They didn't get to talk about anything else because a furious FBI agent came bursting into the room.

"You better have a damn good reason for showing your face here." Booth didn't even look at Brennan; his main focus was on Bryce. "What the hell gives you the right to do that?"

"Angela told you?" Brennan asked Booth, who was still glaring at Bryce. He nodded his head without looking at her and Brennan sighed. "Booth, I appreciate your help, but this is between me and Bryce. I can handle myself Booth." Booth knew that what he was going to do to Bryce wouldn't compare to the rage of a hormonal pregnant woman, so he backed off. As soon as the door closed Brennan was all over Bryce like white on rice.

"3 months! We were dating for 4! Was I really that boring that you had to go to someone else to 'get some'? What if she was the one that got pregnant?" Brennan thought about this for a second. "She isn't pregnant is she?" Bryce shook his head and Brennan continued. "Give me one good reason why I should keep involved in their lives? Right now I can't think of any. You get drunk way too often, you drive after you leave the bar, and now I find out that you've been cheating on me?" Brennan didn't have anything else to say without sounding repetitive so she went and sat on the couch and rubbed her belly.

After what seemed like eternity, Bryce finally spoke up. "Temperance, you have the right to be angry with me, hell, I'm angry with me, but do you really have the right to stop me from seeing our kids?" Yes, he was going to play _that_ card. "I never did anything to physically hurt you; so, I have just as much of a right as you do." Bryce was now standing beside the couch looking down at Brennan. He was going for broke. He knew that after the little stunt he pulled there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell he was getting partial custody of those kids.

"There is no way I am letting you get custody of these kids." Brennan said, standing up and facing Bryce. "I would like you to leave now." Bryce didn't move. "Get out of my office." Bryce wouldn't budge. "Do I need to call security?"

"Do it. I dare you." Bryce wasn't backing down. Little did he know that when Brennan said 'security' she wasn't talking about the wimpy Jeffersonian security, she was talking about her own security.

"Ok then, have it your way." Brennan went to the door and opened it. She smiled when she saw Booth standing on the other side. "Security, could you please escort Mr. Young out of my office and off the premises, please." Booth smiled his charm smile and walked right in.

"Mr. Young, if you would follow me please." Booth looked at Bryce with a stern face.

"He's not security." Bryce said, eyeing Booth.

"No, but he's FBI and he's _my_ security. Deal with it." Bryce rolled his eyes as Booth grabbed him by the arm and manhandled him out of the office and to his car. Brennan sat down at her desk and tried to get back to the open LIMBO case she was working on. Booth came back in a few minutes later and sat down on her couch.

"Im sorry about Bryce, Bones." Booth looked at Brennan who was staring at her computer screen looking at nothing. "Bones, come 'ere." Brennan got up and went to sit next to Booth. When she was seated he put his arm around her and pulled her close. Brennan put her head into his chest and breathed deep and smelled something that was uniquely Booth. It put her at ease and she just sat there and let him hold her. "Do you want to talk about it?" Booth questioned, knowing she wouldn't respond right away. Booth felt her tense and so he started rubbing her back trying to relieve the tension that was there.

"He's had a girlfriend for the 3 of the months we were dating. He cheated on me Booth." Brennan spoke up tilting her head up a bit. "He was drunk and decided to drive home. I don't know if I can let someone like that father these kids." Brennan sighed deep and sunk further into Booth's embrace.

"Then don't." Booth looked down at Brennan whose eyes were closed and head resting on his chest. She looked like she was about to fall asleep and he damned Bryce for making her like this. "Bones," He nudged her, "I'm going to take you home. You need to sleep; it's not good for the twins if you don't sleep." Brennan groaned but got up so Booth could take her home.

When they got to Brennan's apartment Booth lead Brennan's sleepy self to her bedroom. Booth left the room so she could change into something comfortable. He poked his head in and found her on the bed rubbing her belly and talking. "I don't know what to do about your dad. He just blew his last chance to be part of this dysfunctional family. You wouldn't want someone like him around." She heard someone at the door and looked up to see Booth standing there. "Why is it I always catch you listening in to family conversations?" Booth just shrugged and walked in.

"It's good that you are talking to them." Booth said, walking over to her.

"Would you like to say 'hello'?" Brennan said, somewhat quietly. She looked up at Booth and he had this look of amazement on his face.

"Sure, if you don't mind. These kids are going to need all the help they can get dealing with you." Booth said jokingly, earning a slap on the arm. Booth just smiled and got down on his knees so he was eye level with Brennan's stomach. "Hey you guys. I'm Booth, your mom's partner at work. Consider me the cool uncle that will make sure your mom doesn't over do it with 'science talk'. She can be hard to understand, but give it time. Before you know it you'll be speaking squint like a pro. Your mom loves you very much, so don't give her too much of a hard time." Booth finished his little speech and looked at Brennan who was looking back at him with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Booth." Brennan then closed her eyes and went to sleep. Booth stayed there for a while just watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful, like nothing in the world mattered. Feeling his legs start to hurt he got up and walked toward the living room, making sure that Brennan was good before he closed the door. He sat down on her couch and just thought. Thought about Bryce and what a douche he was being, thought about Parker and his game coming up, about the fact that his rent was due in a couple days, about how he was almost out of milk and need to stop by the store, and finally he thought about the woman that was sleeping down the hall.

This woman had been clouding his thoughts lately. No matter what he was doing, Temperance Brennan always seemed to pop up. She had said once that she wanted to have a baby, but Booth never pictured it like this. Brennan would be raising these kids by herself, as of now, but Booth was going to do everything in his power to make sure that didn't happen._ Those kids deserve a proper dad, and Parker keeps telling me how much he wants a little brother or sister_. Booth was going to kill two birds with one stone. Mission Tell Bones How He Feels was a go.

* * *

**i know most of you though i would just off Bryce, but this bastard isnt going down without a fight. Not to worry, he will be going down, but not yet. **

**As for people who need to throw in the towel and realize they cant win...just a couple more episodes till Hannah is gone! (i hope) Then our lovely couple can be together and make beautiful babies. :)**

**-insert happy dance here- k now im going to go camp out in front of my tv. Love you guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter.  
On a totally different topic..I am very upset with Booth this season. For reals. I wont say anything in case people havent seen the last episode yet, but I am very disappointed in him. Hannah is getting on my nerves too, she needs to stop doing things that make me not hate her. Anyway, those are just some of my thought on this season.  
Enjoy this chapter :D **

* * *

"Booth?" Booth heard a sleepy voice behind him and turned to see his partner behind him wrapped in a blanket walking toward him. Her hair was a mess and she looked so tired. "What are you still doing here?" She sat down next to Booth on the couch.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok." Booth said, watching Brennan out of the corner of his eyes. She has sat down next to him and curled up into as much of a ball as possible and leaned on the armrest.

"Why do guys always leave?" Brennan looked at Booth with the 'sad little girl' face he hated, but loved so much. He put his arm out and she cuddled into him. "Am I really that hard to live with?"

Booth couldn't stand to see her like this, "Bones don't worry about Bryce, ok? He's stupid and doesn't know what he's missing. You are an amazing person. Any guy would be lucky to be with you." He meant every word he said. Brennan looked up at Booth and found him looking right at her. They smiled at each other and Brennan mumbled a 'Thanks Booth' and fell asleep on his chest.

Weeks had passed since Bryce and Brennan had their 'fall out', but Bryce was persistent in wanting to see his unborn kids. Booth was getting fed up with Bryce calling Brennan every other day to try and make amends. "Bones, just block his number or something. Hell, don't even answer. Set a special ring so you know it's him." Brennan was at her desk working on some paperwork eating her sandwich and some chips. She sighed and took her phone and did what Booth told her to do. Looking over at her partner, she found him lying down on the couch with his eyes closed. They were supposed to be finished up paperwork on the Smith case they just closed. Taking a moment to just look at her partner, Brennan found that he looked less stressed when he was resting. "Take a picture, it'll take last longer."

Brennan was startled by his voice and said, "I don't know what that means." Booth opened his eyes and found her blue was staring straight back with her head tilted to the side in confusion.

"It means I caught you staring at me." Booth laughed and closed his eyes again.

"How did you-sniper, right." Brennan sometimes forgot that some of his sniper skills stuck with him after he left the army. "Shouldn't you be helping me with this?"Brennan asked, not that she couldn't finish it on her own, but she liked his help and company.

"I am helping." Booth replied, who was still resting on her couch. Brennan picked up the pillow that was by her desk, she used it to lay her head down sometimes, and threw it at his head. Her aim was dead on. Having a pillow thrown at his face made Booth sit up and playfully glare at the thrower. "Was the really necessary Bones?" Brennan looked at him and stuck her tongue out at him and went back to work.

"I need you to sign these." Brennan told Booth, not looking up. Booth got up and went to sign the papers. Brennan got up to stretch her legs and said, "Angela said there was something I needed to sign off on, I'll-" she stopped mid-sentence and her hand went straight to her stomach.

"Bones, everything ok?" Booth asked, looking up from the papers. He had a concerned look on his face when he saw his partner stop.

"Yes, I'm fine." She shrugged it off and went to find Angela. The artist was in her office working on a facial reconstruction from LIMBO. "Hey Ange, did you need me to sign off on something?"

"Hey sweetie, yes, I did." Angela walked over to her desk and got the forms out for Brennan to sign. "How are the babies? Decided on names just yet?" Angela was ready to be an aunt and spoil those kids to death.

"They are fine. Haven't decided on names yet, but I should start thinking about it." Brennan hadn't even thought about any baby stuff yet. She knew that she was going to turn her office into the nursery. It was big enough and was next to her room so she could be there as soon as they needed her.

"What about a dad Bren? I know Bryce isn't the perfect father, and I'm glad that you are shunting him aside, but these little ones need a father figure. Plus, you can't raise two kids by yourself. You may dress like her on Halloween, but you're not Wonder Woman." Angela was right. Brennan needed to find out how she was going to raise these kids. The artist could see the wheels in her best friend's head moving and put her two cents in, "There is always Booth." Brennan looked at Angela with her 'not again' face. "I'm serious hun, that man is head over heels, hopelessly in love with you. Let him be there for you."

"He doesn't love me Ange. He would have said something by now." Brennan told her friend that she would talk to her later and headed back to her office. She entered her office and found Booth, yet again, asleep on her couch. This time it really looked like he was asleep. His head was buried into the couch cousins and he was snoring lightly. With him in this position she could do some serious thinking. Did he love her? Would he really help her raise her kids? Would-Brennan's train of thought was interrupted by a slight flutter in her stomach. _Did they just move? I think they just moved! I have to tell someone!_

"Booth, wake up." Brennan went over to his side and shook him. "Booth, I have to tell you something, wake up!" Booth groaned and rolled over.

"What Bones." Booth said, with a husky tired voice. It made Brennan's heart race.

"The babies just moved. I think I felt them move!" Brennan was smiling and Booth wrapped her in a hug.

"Bones, that's great! I'm so happy for you!" Booth told her. He kissed her temple and released her from the hug. "Since they are alive and kicking-"

"Moving, not kicking"

"Whatever, have you thought of names yet?" Booth asked.

"Have you and Angela been talking? She asked me the same question when I went and saw her. No, I don't have any names picked out yet." She let out an exasperated sigh and sat down next to Booth. "With all the Bryce stuff going on I haven't thought about anything baby related."

"Hey, don't worry about it. No rush. You still got what 4 months left? We can knock out the baby room in two weekends. Hodgins can I can handle it maybe even Sweets." Brennan looked at Booth and thought _How did I get so lucky having this man in my life?_

"Thanks Booth. Are you sure Hodgins would be ok with it?" Brennan asked.

"What would I be ok with?" The man in question asked, walking through the door.

"I told Bones that you and me could knock out the baby room in about two weekends. You game?" Booth asked the bug man.

"Yeah, no problem just let me know when."

"Thank you Dr. Hodgins. How much should I pay you?" Brennan asked the two men.

"No money Bones. We don't want your money." Booth said, looking at his partner.

"Dr. B, you don't need to pay us. But if you feel like we deserve something, a six pack of cold ones wouldn't hurt." Hodgins said, smiling at the two on the couch. Booth nodded his head in agreement.

"Ok then, you buy us a six pack and we will help with the nursery."Booth said. "Hodgins, did you need something?" The mug man suddenly remembered why he came in here in the first place.

"Right, Bryce is at security, just thought I would warn you." Brennan looked at Booth who was steaming. It was obvious to everyone in the room that Booth did not want this guy around.

"Temperance! Temperance Brennan I know you're here!" Bryce bellowed in the lab. Booth got up and walked up to Bryce. "Out of my way Booth, I need to talk to Temperance."

"She doesn't want to talk to you Bryce, just leave her alone for a while." Booth told the man standing in front of him.

"I don't have time for this. Get out of my way. NOW!" Bryce wasn't backing down.

"She doesn't want to talk to you. How many times do I have to say this?" Booth wasn't backing down either. He would stand here as long as it took for Bryce to get the picture. Bryce didn't have time to deal with this so he dealt with it the only way he knew how; he decked Booth. Booth recovered and grabbed Bryce and said, "Bryce Young, you are under arrest for the assault of a Federal Officer." Booth grabbed his cuffs and cuffed him.

'Shit' was the only word that came out of Bryce's mouth. He completely forgot about the fact that Booth worked for the FBI and now he was going to jail for who knows how long. Bryce was now sitting in an interrogation room waiting for the FBI agent to come in who was going to take his case. Agent Miles walked in the door and sat down across from Bryce. "Mr. Young, how are you today?"

"I'm pissed off because I can't see the mother of my child and I just punched an FBI guy." Bryce wasn't in the mood to be messed with so he got straight to the point. "What punishment am I looking at here? Jail time, community service? What?"

"Agent Booth said that as long as you do this one thing for him he won't press charges. If you don't do this thing, he told me that he wants a restraining order against you." Miles looked at Bryce then back down at his notes. "As long as you stay away from Temperance Brennan, this won't go on your record."

"Absolutely not. No way. She is carrying my child, and I need to be involved. Give me the restraining order, I don't care." Bryce answered immediately, he could handle not contacting Booth, but not being around Brennan was the last straw. Little did Bryce know that Booth planned to spend as much time around Brennan so he could keep Bryce away from her.

* * *

**For the record, i know NOTHING about the punishment you get for hitting an FBI agent. I had to go ask my dreaded ex for help (the things i do for you guys). he said something along the lines of 'its up to the officer blah blah blah i-think-i-know-everything' i really wasnt paying THAT much attention, i was too busy wanting to slap him via text. then i realized i shouldnt have deleted the message...oops. but now im rambling. **

**Anyways, i might just end up killing Bryce off cause im getting tired of him and cant think anymore. Love you guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I want to start off with some special Thank You's. Thanks to Robert Modean and Nertooold54 for telling me about punishment for Bryce after hitting Booth. Thanks to MechEngrGril for the name of Brennan's baby girl. Last but not least, thanks to HannahMustGo for something that is taking shape, but wont happen till much later. **

* * *

With the restraining order in place, Booth could move on to his mission. Brennan was 23 weeks pregnant and getting bigger by the day. It had been two weeks since she had seen Bryce and that was more than OK with her. Booth had been spending lots of time with her and she didn't know why. She didn't mind it, but it was a bit strange. This weekend Booth, Hodgins, Sweets and Angela were going to come over and help with the nursery. "Cam, will you be joining us this weekend?" Brennan asked the pathologist.

"I would love to come and help, but Michelle has a school competition this weekend and I told her I would be there to support her, I'm sorry." Cam really was sorry, but she had made a promise to her daughter and couldn't break it.

"I understand. Tell Michelle I hope she does well." Even though Brennan and Cam didn't see eye to eye on most things, they were still pretty good friends. Brennan went back to work, but that was soon stopped by a thump from her stomach. Thinking nothing of it, she went back to work. When she had completed the stuff her publisher wanted her to work on, she made a visit to Angela's office.

"Hey Sweetie, what's up?" Angela said as Brennan walked into her office. Hodgins was in there and she thought she was interrupting a conversation.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I can come back later." Hodgins laughed and Angela smacked him.

"Its fine Bren, what's up?" Angela knew there was something on her friends mind and was determined to get it out of her.

Brennan was about to tell her about the feelings she had gotten in her stomach when she felt another thump. This caused her to put her hand to her stomach and eyes widen.

"Dr. B, are you OK?" Hodgins asked, concerned for the well-being of his friend.

"Kick." Hodgins had no idea what she meant, but Angela knew exactly what was going on.

"Sweetie I'm so happy for you! Does it feel weird? Are they still doing it?" Angela went on and on with questions and Hodgins finally made the conection.

"They're kicking? That's great Dr. B!" Hodgins went over and gave her an awkward hug, but she accepted it anyway. The relationship between Brennan and Hodgins was a strange one, but after being buried alive and working together for more than 6 years they started to form a bond.

"What's with all the hugging?" Cam entered the room and was confused.

"Bren's babies are saying hello in Morse Code." Angela told Cam. Cam made her round of 'Congrats' and left to go work on some paperwork. "So Bren, does Booth know that they are kicking yet?"

"It just happened, Ange. Only you, Cam and Dr. Hodgins know. I haven't talked to Booth since yesterday." Brennan told them. It was Friday so she knew Booth was going to have to stop by sooner or later to get started on the nursery.

Changing the subject, sort of, Angela asked, "So, what color were you thinking of painting the room? You have a boy and a girl, so you can't paint it pink," Angela continued through Brennan's 'I hate pink' comment, "Have you thought about names yet, I could paint the names on the wall for you."

"I have a few named is mind. I'm pretty set on his name, but she is giving me trouble." Brennan told her friend. It was clear to Hodgins that they were set for girl talk so he left the room.

"What are you going to name him?" Angela was so excited to hear what her nephew's name was going to be.

"Micah." Brennan said.

"Isn't that the name of that old man who works the night shift?" Angela had a weird look on her face.

"Yes, but that's not the reason I'm naming him that. I met a guy named Micah when I was in the system. He went to one of the high schools I went to. Out of everyone at the school, he was the only one who didn't treat me like a foster kid. He was nice and stood up for me." Brennan put her hand on her stomach and felt one of her children kick; she could have sworn Micah was listening. "Remember when i told you I got locked in the trunk of a car for two days?" Angela nodded and Brennan continued, "He was there for me when I needed to talk about it. He was my best friend."

"What happened?" Angela knew about the trunk incident, but she never talked about who found her and the events that followed.

"My grandpa got me out and we moved out of the city and I never saw him again. I want to name my boy Micah." Brennan said and Angela smiled.

"Micah, I like it. Have you thought of a girl's name?" Angela had so many ideas that she couldn't wait to tell her friend.

"I was thinking Michelle, but Cam might get the wrong idea, so I don't know." Brennan was finishing her sentence when Booth walked in.

"You don't know what Bones?" Booth asked his partner giving Angela a head gesture as to say hello.

"I don't know what to name my girl." It sounded weird to Brennan saying 'her girl', but she liked it.

"Well, what do you want it to start with?" Booth asked, looking to Angela of any assistance.

"An 'm'." Brennan told him.

"Awww, M&M, that's adorable." Angela squealed.

"Macey, Mellissa, McKenna," Booth was about to continue, but Brennan stopped him.

"McKenna, I like that one. McKenna." Brennan thought about it and kept saying 'McKenna' in different ways, like she was practicing all the tones she would be using with her daughter. This made Booth's heart swell and Angela giddy. "I really like that name Booth. You just named my daughter, thank you." Brennan gave Booth a smile and turned to Angela. "I think I want the room to be soft green. What do you think?"

"Green sounds fine. What colors would you like the names in?" Angela was so ready to help decorate. "Let's ask Cam if he can head out early and we can go shopping for paint and baby stuff. Booth would you like to come?" Angela turned to the man standing in the room.

"This sounds like a girl bonding time. I wouldn't want to intrude." Even though Booth wanted to spend as much time as possible with Brennan, he knew that her and Angela hadn't spent much time together.

"We don't mind, right Ange?" Brennan said, looking at her artist friend.

"Not at all, Studly can carry the paint." Angela said jokingly. The three of them walked out of Angela's office only to stop when they saw a man that couldn't take a hint.

"Bryce nice to see you; in violation of your restraining order don't you think?" Booth told the man in front of them.

"Can I just please talk to Temperance?" He was begging and they knew it. He had a sad look on his face and all he wanted to do was talk to his kids. Everyone looked at Brennan for an answer.

She sighed and said, "Yes, fine, let's make this quick. I have things that need to be done for my kids."

"Our kids." Bryce corrected her.

"I know what I said." Brennan shot back and turned to go to her office. Booth turned and walked around the platform just in case Bryce brought up that he was purposely trying to get him to break his restraints. "What do you want?" Brennan got right to business.

"I know I blew every chance I had at being with you, but are you really going to let me not see my kids. I want to be part of their lives Tempe." Bryce gave her his rendition of 'the puppy dog eyes' that used to make her heart melt, but not anymore. The only eyes that made her feel that way her brown and soft. Bryce's were green and lustful. "I'm asking for one more chance. Don't make me get on my knees and beg."

"No. You had more than enough chances. I'm sorry." Brennan wasn't _that_ sorry, but she knew it was going to be hard on him not knowing anything about his kids.

"Can I at least know their names?" This time Bryce actually got on his knees and begged. "Please?"

"Micah and McKenna, that's all I'm letting you know." It was all Bryce needed. He got up and thanked her and left her office. Bryce had a smirk on his face and now all he had to do was wait.

* * *

**Got to see a bit into Brennan's past and why she named her kid Micah. I've always LOVED the name Micah. **

**What is Bryce up to? Evil things are going down. I think in the next chapter we get to see what the guys do with the nursery. **

**Love you guys :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is my longest chapter EVER. I couldnt pick a place to stop, so i didnt stop till i thought it was stoppable.**

**on a side note. THE BONES EPISODE WAS FAN-FREAKIN-TASTIC! oh my lord. for those of you who have seen it feel free to PM me and we can go on an on about all the B&B that happened. I think it was one of the reasons that this is so long. **

**I have a feeling you guys will LOVE this chapter. i enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

Brennan came out of the Jeffersonian a couple minutes after Bryce and went over to Booth's SUV. "Everything ok Bren?" Angela asked as her friend walked up.

"Yes, he asked for another chance, I told him no and then he asked what I had decided to name them so I told him. That was all I told him, he shouldn't be bothering me anymore." Brennan was proud of herself and got into the SUV when no one had any more questions.

"Bren, are you going to tell Studly here the awesome news?" Angela asked, remembering what happened her office just moments ago.

"What happened? Is everything ok?" Booth asked, sounding a bit panicked.

"Everything is fine Booth. I felt the babies kick today." Brennan turned to see her partner and a smile across his face.

"Bones, that's fantastic! I remember when Parker kicked, it's a wild thing." Booth smiled thinking about his son. They pulled up to Home Depot and went straight to the paint section.

"Hello folks, what can I help you with?" The man at the desk asked. His name was Luke, according to the name on his orange apron.

"We need paint for a nursery." Angel spoke up, she was the most excited and wanted to get started.

"Congratulations. You two must be very happy." Luke said, looking at Booth and Brennan.

"We aren't together."

"We're not dating" Booth and Brennan said at the same time. Luke looked at Angela and she just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Right, of course, my apologies ma'am. What color did you have in mind?" Luke and Brennan went right to work talking about what color choice would be best and which brand is better. Angela hung back with Booth and asked him a question that threw him off.

"When are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Booth knew what Angela was talking about, but he could be wrong.

"Don't play stupid. I know you know what I'm talking about." Angela looked sideways at Booth and saw the he was looking at Brennan with a slight smile.

"I don't know Ange. She has so much going on and I don't want to freak her out." It was true, Booth knew he was going to have to tell Brennan that he loved her sooner or later, but he didn't know how.

"Seeley," Booth looked at Angela. _She NEVER uses my name, oh crap_ "you need to do it before it's too late. She cares for you, and you care for her, man up and tell her." He laughed at her choice of words. Not so long ago, Gordon Gordon had told him to 'Grow a set! Be a man! Step up!'. "Those kids are going to need a dad. I can't think of a better person for her." Angela was right, he needed to let her know that he was there for her in every way possible.

"I have what I need." They two were broken out of their conversation by Brennan carrying two cans of paint.

"Bones, here, let me carry those. You don't need to be lifting heavy things." Booth knew her answer was going to be no.

"Booth, I can handle it." Booth shook his head.

"Humor me Bones." Booth took the cans of paint and went to go pay for them.

Later that day Booth, Angela, Hodgins, and Sweets were at Brennan's apartment to help convert her office into the nursery for Micah and McKenna. Brennan and Angela were sitting in her kitchen while the men moved everything out so they could start painting. "What's wrong Bren?" Angela asked as she watched her friend rub her pregnant belly with watery eyes.

"I find that I am not I'm in complete control of my emotions right now." Brennan said, wiping her eyes with hand.

"Why, what's going on?" Angela asked, moving closer.

"Angela, I am about to be a mother of two, a single mother at that, and I guess I'm just now realizing how hard it's going to be." Brennan really didn't know how she was going to raise these kids.

"You have your hamlet of 800 people or less right here." The two ladies turned around to find Booth leaning against the wall looking right a Brennan. She smiled remembering when he asked her to help Parker see that he didn't need a girlfriend. Looking at him now it all became clear. "We moved all the items you wanted us to move. I think we're ready to paint. You gals coming?" Angela got up and looked to Brennan, who was having a more difficult time getting out of her chair. Booth moved to help her up. Brennan didn't see this gesture and got more momentum than she wanted and ended up bumping into Booth. Brennan let out an 'oof' and Booth instinctively put his arms around her to keep her from falling.

"Sorry." Brennan whispered looking into Booth's eyes. They were soft, brown and warm and she couldn't pull her eyes away from them. Her belly was touching his abdomen and at the very moment one of the babies kicked and Booth felt it. His eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face.

"Did one of them just kick me?" Booth asked looking down at Brennan's pregnant belly.

"It came from the right side. The last time I went to the doctor they said that McKenna is on the right, she wants to say hi." Brennan replied with a smile on her face. They were both caught up in the moment that they didn't realize that Angela had left to go help the boys paint the room.

"Hi McKenna, its Uncle Booth, we are putting you and you're brother's room together right now." Booth said, getting on his knees so he was level with her belly. "You are going to have one of the best rooms in this apartment complex. " He looked up at Brennan and asked, "Can I put my hand here?" Brennan nodded and so he placed his hand on her belly and felt another kick. Booth let out a tiny laugh and his smile got bigger.

"I think she likes you." Brennan looked down at Booth who was staring at her stomach in amazement. Booth then did something that surprised them both; he placed a tiny kiss on her shirted stomach. "Booth" Brennan whispered as Booth got up and was standing nose to nose with her. Booth was about to explain his reason when he was interrupted by someone yelling his name.

"BOOTH, DR. BRENNAN!" Sweets yelled, followed by a 'Sweets what the hell' from Hodgins. Booth put his forehead on hers, closed his eyes and sighed.

"BE RIGHT THERE." He yelled back and he noticed Brennan jump a bit. "Sorry" he murmured. Booth looked Brennan in the eye and said, "We need to talk later." Turning around she thought she heard him say 'I'm going to kill that kid.'

It took a minute for Brennan to recover from what just happened. She then followed Booth to her office to see what Sweets wanted. Brennan walked in to find all of her friends painting the walls of her office a nice Moss Green color. They all seemed to be working in tandem and didn't know if they really needed her help. "Do you guys need any help?" She asked, standing in the door way.

"I think we are about done with his coat Dr. Brennan." Sweets said, paint roller in hand.

"I'm getting kinda hungry." Hodgins said, turning around to face Brennan.

"I could order some lunch. Does pizza sound good?" Brennan normally didn't eat pizza, but apparently the babies wanted pizza.

"Pizza and beer couldn't think of anything better." Booth said, smiling at Brennan.

"I will go buy some more beer. I seem to be out." She looked at Booth as she said the last part.

"What makes you think I did it?" Booth asked.

"I never said you drank all my beer Booth. You were the one that jumped to the conclusion." Brennan had a smug smile on her face and walked back to the kitchen to order the pizza.

"Dr. B, you ready to go get the beer?" Hodgins asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yes I am."

"Angela thinks that I should go with you. It looks kinda bad if a pregnant woman is buying a mass amount of beer." Hodgins informed her with a laugh.

"That sounds logical. Will you be driving, or am I driving?" She asked the bug man.

"Booth also said that you shouldn't be driving." Hodgins told her. He saw Brennan's face go from happy to annoyed in a split second. "Hey, don't shoot the messenger." He said arms up in surrender.

"I don't know what that means." She replied as Hodgins ushered her out the door.

Brennan and Hodgins were standing in front of the beer section of the gas station trying to decide which beer to get. "Dr. Hodgins, what type of beer do you think they would like?" Brennan asked.

"Dr. B it doesn't matter, its alcohol, we don't care." Hodgins said, grabbing some Shiner Bock and heading to the register.

"Will this be all?" The lady at the register asked them. "Oh, how far along are you?" she asked, looking at Brennan's pregnant stomach.

"Almost 6 months." Brennan responded politely.

"You two must be very happy." Hodgins started laughing and Brennan looked at the lady with a strange look.

"We are not together. He is not the father." Brennan told the lady, she then grabbed the beer and walked out of the gas station with Hodgins behind her.

"Come on Dr. B, she didn't know." Hodgins told her in the car on the way back to Brennan's apartment. "She saw you then saw me and jumped to the conclusion that we were together. It's a common mistake."

"I understand." She said, and looked out the window. When they reached her apartment she got and headed up. When they got to the door Brennan turned around and asked, "Why did you start laughing?"

"What? I wasn't laughing." He said, as they walked into her apartment.

"Yes you did. She said 'You two must be happy' and then you starting laughing. Why?" They entered the kitchen and Hodgins put the beer in the fridge to keep himself busy.

"It's not what you think." He said turning around to find his boss on the verge of tears. "Hey, Dr. B, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it." He walked closer and she said something that made him stop.

"Do I really look that repulsive?" She was being serious. When Brennan looked in the mirror every morning she thought she looked like a whale.

"No. You're not repulsive." Hodgins said walking to stand in front of Brennan. "I laughed because I couldn't picture us together as a couple and having a baby. Not because I think you're repulsive, but because I think of you more as my cousin."

"Cousin?" Brenna was totally confused.

"Yeah, we're close, but we both know that we aren't close enough for you to consider me a brother and vice versa." Brennan smiled at this. It was true, Hodgins and her were close, but not as brother or sister.

"I understand your reason for laughing now. I apologize for getting so upset."

"No sweat Dr. B." Hodgins said, returning her smile. The doorbell rang, signaling that the pizza was here.

"That should be the pizza; you may want to tell everyone that food is here. I might eat it all." Brennan said, walking towards the door.

The nursery was finished and everyone had left, except for Booth. Brennan was in the kitchen cleaning up the plates and Booth was sitting on the couch watching ESPN. About a year ago, Booth had convinced Brennan to get a TV, and she caved. When she was done cleaning she went to the nursery to look at it for the 100th time that day.

Standing in the doorway, she took a good look around. To the left of the door there was a changing station and on the wall next to it was a dresser already stocked with clothes, courtesy of Angela, and a mirror hanging above it. On the wall opposite of the door were the names of her babies in wooden letters. Micah's name was in blue and McKenna's was in pink. Even though Brenna didn't like the color pink Angela had bullied her into having her daughter's name in pink. There was a wooden rocking chair in the corner next to a book shelf that had some baby books in it already, thanks to Booth. Parker had told his dad that he wanted to help Brennan with the baby and asked if he could give her some of his old baby books. Brennan couldn't have been happier. In the middle of the room was the crib.

"What's going on in that big brain of yours Bones?" Booth asked, coming to stand behind her. He noticed the slight jump she gave as he startled her.

"It's really happening. I'm having two babies." Brennan said. "What if I'm not ready Booth?" Booth stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his hands on her stomach. She tensed up a bit, but then relaxed against him. She rested her head against his shoulder and sighed.

"You're going to be a great mom. Don't think twice about it." He whispered in her ear and kissed her temple.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked turning her head to look at him.

"You are great with Parker. He loves you. Remember Andy? You were great with him, and you are really great with Russ's little girls. You are going to be a _great_ mom. OK?" Brennan nodded and turned to face the new room.

"It looks great Booth, thank you." Brennan said after a while. Micah decided he wanted to say thank you too, so he gave his mom a huge kick. "Yes, Micah says thanks." Brennan rubbed the spot where her son just kicked her. Booth moved his hand and placed it over hers and linked their fingers together.

"Bones," Booth began _Now or never Seeley_, "These kids are going to need a father figure in their lives and, um, if it's ok with you, I could be there to help. Ya know… if you need it." Booth stood there waiting for Bones' reply.

"The thought accrued to me that I can't raise these two on my own." Brennan said and Booth let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I'm just a phone call away." He told her.

"What if I don't want you a phone call away?" She told him, lowering her voice and turning her head into his neck.

"Well, where do you want me?" He whispered back, laying his head on hers and breathing in her scent. _Is this really happening? Don't wake up, don't wake up?_

"Booth, were you even listening?" Brennan asked, stepping out of his arms and turning to face him.

_Shit._ "What was the question?" He asked. Hoping he wouldn't get yelled at for not listening.

"You weren't listening! That was probably the biggest moment of your life and you weren't even paying attention!" Brennan told him, brushing past him and heading towards the kitchen.

"Wait! Bones," Booth said following her, "what do you mean 'it was'? Are you saying that the moment is over? That I don't get a chance to answer you because I was thinking that I was dreaming? Because there is no way I was just holding the one person…" then he stopped. Could he say it? _Man up Seeley, you want this._

"The one person what?" Brennan asked, eating a slice of cold pizza. "What were you going to say Booth?"

Booth took a step forward and finished, "The one person that I," He took a deep breath and another step forward, taking the pizza out of Brennan's hands. Reaching for hers he finally said what he had wanted to say for years, "that I love."

"You love me?" Brennan asked quietly.

"More than you will ever know." Booth said moving so that her belly was once again pushing against him. It was clear to him that she was thinking. He could practically see the wheels turning in her mind. He wouldn't push her, because he knew that if he did she might run. He waited for what seemed like days, but was really only five minutes.

"I find that I feel very strongly for you too. I don't know if I can say it yet, but," she looked up at him with a smile, "someday."

"That's all I need Bones. Can I kiss you?" Booth being the perfect gentlemen wanted to make sure she was ok with it. She nodded and he pressed his lips gently to hers. Once wasn't enough he decided and wrapped his arms around her as much as possible and felt her respond. When they both came up for air they looked at each other with smiles. "I love you so much Bones."

"I know." Brennan hugged Booth and went to sit on the couch. He followed and spent the rest of the night cuddled up watching TV.

* * *

**Yay for B&B moments and professing of love. **

**love you guys to bits and pieces. have a good weekend! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**hello everyone! Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter, it means a lot to me :)  
This chapter didn't take me long to write. I hope you guys enjoy it.  
I don't own Bones, blah, blah, blah. If i did Hannah wouldn't be here, Zack wouldn't be in a psych ward, Parker would be in more episodes, and B&B would be together. **

* * *

Two months had passed since Booth had told Brennan how he felt. Things were going great, she would let him rub her feet at the end of the day, give her back rubs, and bring over the occasional burrito at one in the morning. Micah likes burritos, who knew? Brennan was 34 weeks pregnant and looked like she could burst any second. She still had 8 more weeks left until her due date and couldn't wait. It was a sunny May day and she was wearing one of the dresses Angela had bought her a couple weeks ago. She walked into the ice cream shop and was greeted by the owner, Hal. "Hey, Dr. Brennan, how are the twins?"

"They're doing great Hal. They seem to enjoy kicking my insides." Brennan replied. Over the last couple months Brennan had been stopping in here to get her sugar fix, scoop of mint chocolate chip with M&Ms.

"Here ya go. Put some extra M&Ms on there for M&M." Hal said, handing her the dessert with a smile. Ever since people had learned that she was naming her children Micah and McKenna they have been nicknaming them M&M. Looking back she was sure it was Angela that had started it. Reaching for her wallet to pay for her ice cream Hal stopped her. "On the house Dr. Brennan."

"It's in my hand, not on a house." Brennan replied. Hal smiled and said.

"It means you don't have to pay for it. I got the tab." Hal was used to Brennan's lack of understanding common phrases. "Where's that man of yours? Doesn't he normally come with you?" Hal was used to seeing Brennan and Booth in here, sometime accompanied by Parker.

"His boss needed him in early this morning and hasn't gotten a break since." She told Hal with a look of disappointment on her face. Then an idea occurred to her, "Can I get one more, chocolate with gummy bears? I'm thinking of surprising him in his office." Hal nodded and got her the order. Brennan insisted on paying for this one, thanked Hal and headed towards the Hoover.

Pulling up to the Hoover she got out of her car, ice cream in hand. She had finished most of hers sitting in the parlor talking to Hal. Walking into the building she saw Charlie exiting the elevators. "Charlie is Booth in his office?" she asked the Agent.

"Yeah, be careful walking in there. He's not in the best mood. Mounds of paperwork can make a man go crazy." Charlie replied, giving Brennan the warning. She thanked him and headed towards the elevators. Once on his floor she went straight to his office. She could hear people talking in his office, they weren't yelling, but it sounded bad.

"Agent Booth, I need that report done right away. I asked you to finish it this morning. That was 5 hours ago! I need this done NOW!" Cullen demanded.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry sir, right away." Booth said, holding back what he really wanted to say. _Do you see the mass amounts of paper on my desk? Don't you see how damn busy I am? It's not like that report is all the important, it's about a break in that happened a month ago! _Booth kept his cool and just let his boss have at him.

Brennan saw Cullen leaving his office and hid from sight, she didn't need Booth getting into too much trouble from her visit. Once she knew that Cullen was gone she walked up to his office and knocked on the door. "Now what?" Booth said without looking up. When he finally did look up he saw his beautiful pregnant partner holding his favorite type of ice cream. All the stress of the day just seemed to fade away when he looked at her.

"Hi." Brennan's voice was small as she looked at her stressed out partner. "I brought you some ice cream. I may or may not have eaten some of it." Brennan has taken a bite here and there, but there was still a decent amount left.

"Thanks. You can come in." He said, seeing her still standing in the doorway. She walked in and closed the door. Booth got up and met her halfway. He took the ice cream from her hands and set in on his desk and turned to her. "How did you know I wanted chocolate with gummy bears?"

"It's what you got last time." Brennan said looking into his eyes.

"Yes, but I don't always get that, so how did you know this time?" Booth was fishing for an answer and Brennan knew it.

"I guessed?" She said in a questioning voice.

"Temperance Brennan never guesses. Try again."

"Hal suggested it."

"Nope."

Finally giving in she answered, "I know you."

"Damn straight." He leaned in and kissed her. She tasted like mint, chocolate, and somewhere behind all of that was a taste that was just her. That was his favorite taste. "Hmm, I might not need the ice cream. You are sweet enough." She laughed and blushed.

"Well, if you're not going to eat it, McKenna seems to like it." Brennan said, rubbing her swollen belly. This made Booth smile. Even though he knew that these kids were not related to him at all he loved them like they were his own. McKenna had him wrapped around her little finger and she wasn't even born yet.

Booth got on his knees and said, "McKenna is just going to have to deal with it. Booth really needs this ice cream right now." He kissed her stomach and got up. "I should get back to work. Cullen is going to have my head if I don't get that report to him." Brennan nodded and gave him a quick kiss.

"Dinner tonight at the Diner, or will you still be working?" Brennan asked as he walked back to his desk to start on paperwork and his tasty treat.

"Not sure." Booth took a bite of his ice cream. "This tastes so good. I love you." Smiling he took another bite.

"Good luck with the paperwork." Brennan gave him a smile and walked out if his office. Booth suddenly felt lonely. It had been two months since he told her he loved her and she hadn't said it back yet. It didn't bother him, but on days like this he wondered if she was ever going to say it. Finishing his ice cream he got back to work so he could try and catch dinner with the love of his life.

Brennan walked into the Jeffersonian and was pulled aside by her best friend. "Bren! I need to talk to you." Angela said, whisking the doctor into her office. "How are you and studly?" Angela was the first person that Brennan told about her relationship with Booth.

"We're good, things are good." She wasn't as good with the girl talk as Angela was.

"Where is he?" The artist asked.

"Cullen has him doing a lot of paperwork, so he won't be in today. I brought him ice cream." Brennan smiled.

"Ice cream is good. Hodgins and I are getting back together." Angela told her friend.

"Again? That's good?" Brennan said, with Angela and Hodgins you could never really tell what their current relationship status was.

"It is very good. Sweetie, I think this is it. I think this time we are going to see things through."

"You mean you two are going to get married." This would be Angela's third wedding. She had once jumped over a broom stick in Fiji and then almost married Hodgins only to be informed that she was married to said 'broom stick guy'.

"Maybe. If we do I need to know you are going to back me up on this."

"Angela you know I will back you up with whatever you do. I have never judged you." It was true. When Angela was with Roxy she was supportive of their relationship than anyone else.

"Thank you Sweetie, I really needed to hear that." Angela said.

"You're welcome. I am going to my office to work on part of my book before my publisher yells at me." Brennan said and left her office. She sat down at her desk and starting on the current chapter of Kathy and Andy's life. It was a little after 6 when her phone rang. "Brennan." That was her standard answer no matter who it was.

"_Hey Bones."_ The voice on the other end said.

"Booth, hello. How's the paper work going?"

"_Done with what Cullen needed me to do. Still have a ways to go. Have you eaten yet?"_

"Not yet, I was going to go home soon and eat."

"_Don't. I ordered some Tai to be delivered to the office. Would you care to join me?"_ She could picture is goofy smile as he asked. How could she turn that down?

"Sure. I'll be there soon."

"_OK, see you soon. I love you."_ Booth knew that she wasn't going to say it, but it was worth a shot.

"Yes, I know. Bye Booth." With that she hung up. Brennan had feelings for Booth, but she didn't trust herself to express them out loud. She knew that Booth loved her no matter if she said it or not, but she began to worry if he would leave her because she wouldn't say it. Pushing that thought out of her mind, she shut off her computer and headed towards the Hoover to have dinner and help her man with his paperwork.

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Bones! We gotta case!" Booth said, rushing into the lab.

"Ok, Clark would you accompany Booth to the crime scene and do the preliminary finding?" Since Brennan was 36 weeks pregnant she couldn't go out into the field with Booth, so she sent whatever intern happened to be there this week. Lucky for Booth, it wasn't Daisy. Booth and Clark got along, so there wasn't any tension going on. Booth knew that Clark liked to keep things professional so he kept the talking to case related things only.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan." Clark said, grabbing his field kit and following Booth out of the lab.

About an hour or so later Clark and Booth came walking in with the body. "Male, 20-25 years of age, Caucasian, not certain on time of death, but I would put it around three months ago. Dr. Hodgins will be able to tell us more on time of death with the samples." Clark said turning to Brennan.

"Very good Clark." Brennan told him. "Clean the bones and give the skull to Angela to start reconstruction. " The team split off to do what they do best and Brennan waddled to her office with Booth right behind her.

"How's it going?" He asked as she sat down on her couch as he sat down beside her.

"Fine. My feet and back hurt and my stomach feels like it's about to rupture." She replied leaning on his shoulder.

"Explode, not rupture." Booth corrected her, kissing the top of her head. "6 more weeks right? You can do it." Booth said, trying to make her feel better.

"Yes, six more weeks." She replied and closed her eyes with a sigh. Brennan wasn't sure how much longer she could take it. Dr. Green told her that everything seemed ok and that there should be on complications. Her thoughts were interrupted by Booth's phone ringing.

"Booth…yeah we'll be right there." He hung up and said, "They brought in the guy who found the body in for questioning. You want to go with me to interview him?" He felt Brennan nod and got up to help her up. Angela walked in on this moment.

"Aww, aren't you two just adorable. You should know that the victims name is Scott Collins. Went missing three months ago, the person who reported him missing was a Steve…" Angela was cut off by Booth.

"Samson."

"Yes, how did you know?" Angela asked.

"That's who found the body. Come on Bones." Booth said, leading Brennan out of her office.

When they arrived in the interrogation room Steve's eyes went wide. "Holy cow!"

"Hey, watch it." Booth said, "Show Dr. Brennan a little more respect."

"Sorry. You look like you're about to blow." Steve told her.

"Enough. Do you know this man?" Booth slid the picture Angela gave him of Scott across the table.

"Yeah, that's Scott. Why?" Steve asked.

"How did you know him?" Brennan asked.

"He's my roommate, or was." Scott told her.

"What do you mean 'was'?" Booth asked.

"He went missing a few months ago." Steve said, and then something clicked. "That body I found, that wasn't Scott was it?"

"We are still trying to…" Brennan responded but then stopped.

"Bones, you ok?" Booth asked in a worried tone. His partner was frozen. "Bones, what's wrong?"

"My water just broke."

* * *

**Yes, i know im an evil person. -evil grin- **

**working on the next part as you read.  
I'm also working on another fic. It's an AU fic, and im not sure where im going with it just yet. I'll let you know more as soon as i get it going someplace.**

**Have a good week! love you guys! **


	16. Chapter 16

**so i didn't have school today due to bad weather and i don't have any tomorrow either. whoop! i guess i can work on the next part after my speech hw is done. **

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed an called me evil. :D**

**big moment=big chapter. enjoy!**

**oh and i still know nothing about child birth. just fyi. please dont get mad if anything is wrong. **

* * *

_Previously on Preggers (A/N: bahahahah it sounds like a soap opera)_

_"My water just broke"_

Steve and Booth looked at the woman with wide eyes. Booth just looked at her for a while and Steve spoke up, "I'm not an expert, but I'm pretty sure you're supposed to take her to the hospital." Booth snapped out of it.

"Right. Umm, Steve you stay here. Bones let's go." Booth said, helping Brennan up and ushering her out of the interrogation room.

"Booth, my pregnancy bag is in your office. I need to change my clothes. I need to call Angela, my dad, Russ, Cam…" Brennan started listing off things she needed.

"Bones, call the lab and head down to the SUV and I'll get your bag." He kissed her and headed to his office while Brennan headed towards the SUV. She got her phone out and called Angela.

"Hello." Angela answered.

"Ange, its Brennan."

"Hey sweetie, what's up?"

"It's time."

"Time for what?"

"They're coming." That was the only hint that Brennan gave her best friend.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" Angela was so excited.

"Angela, calm down. I need you to tell Cam and let her know I won't be in for a while." Brennan told her overly zealous friend.

"You got it Bren. You better have studly call us when they get you in a room.

"I will Angela, I have to call my dad now." She hung up the phone as she was walking up to the SUV. She heard someone running behind her and turned to find Booth with her bag dashing for the car.

"I got it Bones! Let's go!" Booth said getting into the SUV. He cranked the engine over and headed towards the hospital. On the way there Brennan called her dad and Russ leaving a message for both of them. She thought about whether to call Bryce or not. They were his kids, but she really didn't want him to be part of their lives anymore, so she didn't call him. Instead she called Dr. Green to let him know that she was on her way in. Brennan looked over at Booth who was trying to get them to the hospital as fast as possible. He was nervous, she could tell, and patted his leg in an effort to show him that she was appreciative of him being there. He smiled at her and relaxed a little.

Once they arrived to the hospital Booth rushed her to the check in area. "I'm here to see Dr. Green. My water just broke." Brennan told the nurse.

"Dr. Brennan, yes, he told me you just called. We have your room all ready for you. How are you feeling?" The nurse asked.

"Fine. Contractions aren't bad. About 20 minutes apart. I'm not supposed to be due for another four weeks. They're early, really early." Brennan was nervous at this fact.

"Everything is going to be fine Dr. Brennan. Premature twins are not unheard of. Dr. Green will be here shortly." The nurse said, trying to calm Brennan down then left the room so Booth and Brennan could have some time together.

"Angela wanted me to have you call her as soon as we got to my room." Brennan told Booth, who was pacing the room. "Maybe that will make you stop pacing." She added with a smile.

"Right, sorry, just nervous. Never been to a child's birth before." Booth said taking out his phone. When Parker was born he had been in Afghanistan. "I'll just go outside. Be right back." As he was about to walk out, Dr. Green came in.

"Hello Mr. Booth, Temperance."He said walking towards the bed. "How are we feeling today? Micah and McKenna ready to meet the world?"

"They are 4 weeks early." Brennan told the doctor. Booth slipped out of the room to call Angela.

"Temperance, everything is going to be just fine. I've delivered premature twins before and they were perfectly fine. " Dr. Green told the nervous pregnant woman in front of him. Once he knew that Brennan was going to be ok he started to hook up a strap along her belly to keep track of the babies' heart rate. Once everything was situated he left the room. Not soon after Booth walked in.

"Angela said they she would be here soon." Booth told her. Brennan was in a hospital gown lying on the bed, with a giant black Velcro looking strap across her huge belly and to Booth, she looked amazing.

"Thank you." Brennan replied. "Are you ok Booth? You look frightened." Booth sat down on the chair next to her and took her hand.

"I'm ok. I promise. I'm just not a fan of hospitals." Booth told her. It was true, after all the times he had been sent to a hospital, he really didn't want to go back. "But I'm fine, don't worry." He leaned in to give her a kiss. It started out innocent, just a simple kiss, but as it got heated Brennan starting having a contraction and gave a yelp of pain. "You ok?" Booth asked, not thinking about why they were in a hospital to being with.

"Contraction." Brennan gasped. Her face was screwed up and was gripping the sheets like her life depended on it. After it ended Brennan took a deep breath and looked at Booth. "I'm fine." Angela picked that exact moment to walk into the room.

"Knock knock." She said, knocking on the door as she was opening it. "Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"Good. Just had a contraction, they are about 20 minutes apart. Dr. Green assures that everything will be ok even if they are 4 weeks early." Brennan informed her friend.

"Good, how are you Booth?" Angela asked the FBI agent.

"I'm doing good Ange." Booth said getting up and giving Angela a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Anyone else here?"

"Yes, they are in the waiting room. Nurse said family only, and seeing as I'm these kids godmother, I let myself through." Booth and Brennan laughed at this and Angela stole Booth's seat next to the bed. "You ready?"

"No, but I guess I'm going to have to be." Brennan replied with a half hearted smile.

"You're going to do great. I know it." Angela said.

"Will you be in here with me?" Brennan asked, she needed her best friend now more than ever.

"Whatever you need sweetie. I'm going to go tell the others what's going on." Angela got up and left the room.

"Out of all the squints, you choose the one that get grossed out the most to be in here when you give birth?" Booth joked around.

"She's my best friend Booth. I'm also going to have an FBI agent in here with a squeamish stomach. Are you saying he shouldn't be here either?" Brennan shot back with a smile.

"You want me to be in here?" Booth asked quietly. He was so happy and honored.

"Yes. I need you both right now. Plus, I have to squeeze someone's hand, and Angela's pain tolerance isn't as high as yours." Brennan smiled at Booth's mock hurt expression.

"That's why you keep me around isn't it? Just to use me as a punching back. I'm hurt Bones." Booth replied, holding his hand over his heart.

"Don't be such a baby, you know I love you." Brennan said, not catching the slip up. But Booth heard it.

"You love me?" He asked, a cocky grin starting to appear on his face. "Temperance Brennan loves me."

"Seeley Booth loves me." Brennan said.

"Temperance Brennan loves Seeley Booth." Booth's smile was huge. "Do you mean it Bones?" This time he was serious.

"Yes. I love you Booth." Brennan replied, "I'm sorry it took so long for me to say it." Booth walked over to her and knelt beside the bed.

"The only thing that matters now is that you said it." Booth kissed her. "I love you too Bones."

30 MINUTES LATER

"AHHHHH!" Brennan was having contractions at 5 minutes apart was doing her best to keep the screaming to a minimum. Dr. Green walked in on the last of the screaming.

"Almost there Temperance." Dr. Green told the screaming lady. Checking the monitors he tensed, it didn't go unnoticed by Booth.

"Something wrong ?" Booth asked quietly, not wanted to have Brennan panic.

"It seems that we are going to need to get Micah out right away." He told Booth then turning around. "Temperance, we need to perform an emergency C section. Micah is having trouble breathing and we need to get him out." Dr. Green was a cool as a cucumber as he was talking to Brennan. Booth, on the other hand, was freaking out.

"What do you mean 'having trouble breathing'? Is he going to be ok?" Brennan was on the verge of tears. She wanted to see her babies healthy; not being able to breathe was not healthy.

"Temperance, everything is going to be fine. I've done this many times. Just keep breathing and we will get through this." Dr. Green said, "I'm going to get your epidural block and we are going to meet Micah and McKenna." Dr. Green left the room.

"I need Angela." Brennan told Booth and in a flash he was out the door and in the waiting room.

"Bones needs an emergency C section. Micah is having trouble breathing and they need to get him out." Booth told everyone then looked at Angela, "She needs you right now." Angela got up and went to Brennan's room. "Dr. Green says everything will be fine." He nodded and walked back to the room.

"I'm scared Angela." Brennan said to her best friend.

"Everything is going to be fine. Dr. Green knows what he's doing." Angela told her, trying to calm her down. Booth walked in and stood to the side. Then, Dr. Green walked in with his team.

"Alright, Sam," Dr. Green turned to one of the nurses, "can you give Temperance her epidural block? We can put these drapes up and as soon as the epidural kicks in we can get started."

Everything was set they started on the C section and got Micah out and hooked up to Oxygen to help him breathe. He weighed 6lbs 10 oz. McKenna was next screaming at the world and weighed 6lbs. They both had a slight case of Jaundice, as most babies. Since Micah had to be set up with Oxygen right away Brennan had to hold off on holding him. After they got Brennan all fixed up and McKenna all cleaned off she was sent to her mother right away.

"What's her name?"Sam asked.

"McKenna Christine Brennan." Brennan answered without looking up.

"We have a Bryce Young listed as the biological father, is that correct?" Brennan nodded and kept looking at her daughter. McKenna had her mother's eyes and her daddy's smile. Brennan couldn't stop smiling. Sam just stood there watching this moment and said, "I'm going to go check on Micah. If you need anything, my name is Sam." Brennan nodded again and looked up.

"Can you send in Seeley Booth please?" Brennan asked. Sam smiled and nodded. She walked to the waiting room and called out.

"Seeley?" She saw the man in question stand up. "Temperance would like to see you." Sam smiled and Booth followed her. Booth walked into the room and saw Brennan with McKenna and it made his heart swell.

"Hey Bones." Booth said walking further into the room. "Hi McKenna." Booth said looking at the baby in Brennan's arms. "You did good Bones, she's beautiful." Booth was in awe.

"Would you like to hold her?" Brennan asked looking up at Booth. He nodded and bent down to carefully hold baby McKenna. McKenna let out a small cry but Booth started bouncing her and shushing her. Booth ran his finger over her little face and tiny hands. McKenna grabbed Booth's finger and wouldn't let go. He smiled and gave a soft laugh. "I told you she likes you." Brennan said looking at the two of them. Booth looked at McKenna then back at Brennan.

"Can I keep her?" Booth laughed, he didn't want to have McKenna out of his sight. She was already a daddy's girl and Booth was more than ok with that.

"Knock knock." Sam knocked on the door just like Angela and walked into the room. "Micah is doing better; he should be off the Oxygen within the next couple hours. It's time to feed McKenna, are you breast feeding or doing formula?" Sam asked.

"Formula." Brennan replied.

"Ok then, I got your bottle ready to go." She looked at Booth who was still holding McKenna. "Is daddy going to feed her?" Booth looked up in response.

"Oh, I'm not the…" Booth started but was cut off by Brennan.

"I'll feed her." When Booth didn't move to hand McKenna back she said, "Booth, I need my daughter in order to feed her."

"Right, sorry." Booth handed her over and watched as Brennan fed McKenna. It was a slow process that took about 30 minutes, but once McKenna was fed and burped she was right back in Booth's arms.

"You can't hold her forever Booth. She's going to have to go to the nursery to sleep." Brennan said noticing the disappointment in Booth's eyes.

"I know. " Booth said, giving McKenna back to Brennan. "I'm going to get the rest of the gang."

Brennan looked at the sleeping McKenna in her arms. "I love you so much. I'm new to this whole 'mom' thing, but everyone says I'm going to do fine." She kissed McKenna on the head and thought she saw her smile. Angela was the first one in the room.

"Aww, Bren, she's adorable." Angela came up and got a closer look at her goddaughter. "Thank goodness she looks like you."

"Angela!" Brennan laughed, it was true, McKenna looked more like Brennan than Bryce.

"Micah still not here?" Cam asked from across the room.

"Doctors say he will be on Oxygen for a couple more hours." Brennan answered. Everyone was crowded around Brennan's bed when Dr. Green came in.

"Ok everyone, momma needs her rest and McKenna needs to be taken to the nursery. Out." Dr. Green informed them. A unanimous groan was heard and Dr. Green laughed. "You did amazing Temperance. I came in here to ask what Micah's full name is, for his birth certificate."

"Right, um, Micah Joseph Brennan." Booth's head popped up when he heard his own middle name as the middle name for her son. Brennan looked at Booth and smiled. He mouthed an 'I love you' to her and she smiled back nodding.

"Ok then, have a good night. Don't worry about M&M, they are in good hands." Dr. Green smiled and left the room.

"Joseph?" Booth said, walking up to her.

"Yes. Micah is named after two people who have saved my life in more than one way." Brennan said looking Booth in the eye.

"Well, Micah and I are very honored." Booth said, leaning down to kiss her.

**MEANWHILE IN THE NURSERY…**

A man came walking up to the main desk of the nursery. "How can I help you sir?" The woman asked.

"Yes, I'm here to see my children. I'm their father and didn't make it in time for the birth." The man replied.

"Of course, do you know their names? Micah and McKenna Brennan." The man replied.

"You must be Bryce." The woman smiled. "I should let you know that Micah is on an Oxygen intake. He wasn't breathing well and needed an emergency C section. He's fine, but in just a few hours he should be ready to be taken off. Would you like to come back then?"

"Yes, and if you could, don't tell their mother I was here. I want to surprise her." Bryce said with a smile.

* * *

**i realize that i have been evil back to back. score one for me! **

**but yes, Bryce is back to do something very stupid. Most of you have guessed it, so kudos to you! score one for you! **

**McKenna Christine Brennan- 6lbs  
Micah Joseph Brennan- 6lbs 10oz  
Born May 30,2011 at 4:37 PM**

**my first fictional babies! :D Micah and I had similar experiences during birth. I wasn't breathing when i was born and was also an emergency C section. yay for us!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow knocked this out in a day. You can thank the ice here in texas for the fast update. This is the last chapter *ducks flying objects* NOT TO WORRY! i will be making another story as a follow up to this one. not sure what its called yet, but it will tie up B&B ends and how they raise M&M. I started writing this and realized that it has to do with Brennan being pregnant and now that she had the babies it should probably end. ****Thanks in advance for the understanding.**

**On with the story, had some help from a couple of people to get the ball rolling on the whole 'Bryce is a jerk' situation. ENJOY!**

* * *

Brennan was sleeping and Booth needed to stretch his legs, so he went to the nursery to look at Brennan's kids. As he walked up to the big window he heard voices talking.

"Yes, I'm here to see my children. I'm their father and didn't make it in time for the birth." The man said. Booth laughed to himself. _Must be common for dads to be late._ The nurse asked what his children's names were. "Micah and McKenna Brennan." The man replied. Booth went on alert, Bryce was here.

Bryce turned to leave and saw Booth, "Oh shit."

"Yeah, that's right. You're a dead man Bryce Young." Booth said to the man.

"I just want to see my kids." Bryce said, putting his hands up in defense.

"How did you even know Bones was here? She didn't call you." Booth asked.

"Ah, yes, about that. I got a call from a friend saying that her water broke and she was going to the hospital." Bryce said with a smile.

"That's impossible. There are only four people that knew when her water broke. Me, Bones, Sweets, and his guy we were…" Booth got it. "You know Steve Samson."

"Bingo." Bryce sang. "Once I heard that he was taken in for questioning at the FBI I told him to call me if anything important happened with Temperance. Water breaking is a big deal. He called me once they released him." Bryce was feeling confident right now.

"If you know Steve then you must know Scott Collins." Booth asked thinking Bryce could have something to do with the case.

"Ugh Scott, yeah I knew him. Weirdest person I have ever met. Seriously, this guy was strange." Bryce told Booth.

"Why are you talking about him in the past tense?" Booth asked, catching Bryce in the act.

Bryce's eyes widened slightly. "He went missing a couple months ago right? What are the chances of him coming back?" Bryce offered, trying to save his own ass.

"We found him." Booth said, not specifying that he was dead.

"What?" Bryce sounded a bit angry.

"You sound surprised." Booth questioned.

"Well yeah. You would be surprised too if you found out the person you tried to get rid of was back." Bryce rambled not really knowing what he was saying until it was too late.

Booth smiled, "This day just keeps getting better and better. Bryce Young you are under arrest for the murder of Scott Collins." Booth read him his rights and escorted him to the SUV. Once he got Bryce situated he got out his phone and called Angela.

"Hey Booth, what's up?"

"We had a visitor in the nursery today. And I think I think I just solved the case." Booth said.

"What?" Angela was confused.

"Bryce showed up because he got a call from Steve Samson. Long story short he told me that he tried to get rid of Scott Collins. I'm taking him in so another agent can question him. Tell Bones what happened if she wakes up and I'm not back yet." Booth told the artist on the phone.

"Yeah, sure. Just make sure that bastard doesn't come back." Angela told him.

"Not a chance in hell." He hung up the phone and drove to the Hoover.

Angela walked into Brennan's room and found her awake and flipping through the channels on the TV. Brennan looked up as Angela walked in. "Hey Ange. Where's Booth?" Brennan woke up and he wasn't there.

"He went down to the nursery a while ago and ran into Bryce." Brennan was shock and Angela told her what happened. "So now he's taking Bryce in to question him. He says not to worry and should get some rest tonight. He will be back as soon as possible."

"Temperance," a nurse said walking in, "would you like to meet your son?"

"YES." Both woman said.

"Here he is. Micah Joseph Brennan." The nurse handed Micah to Brennan. "He is breathing normally now and shouldn't have any more problems." As soon was Micah and Brennan were set she left the room.

"Bren, he is so cute. He's going to be a lady's man when he gets older." Angela said looking at the little bundle of joy in Brennan's arms.

"I find that I am extremely happy that he is ok." Brennan said caressing Micah's cheek.

"Of course you are Bren, he's your son." Angela said looking at Brennan as she smiled down at Micah. Angela's phone started ringing. "Hello."

"_Hey Ange, its Booth."_

"Hey Studly. How did it go?"

"_We got him. He confessed he won't be bothering Bones or the babies." _

"That's fantastic! I have some good news as well."

"_What?"_

"Micah is fine and is with mommy."

"Thank God. I'm in the hospital now. I'll see you in a second." Booth hung up the phone.

"Booth is on his way Sweetie." Angela told Brennan.

"Ok. Look at him Angela, I made this." Brennan was in awe of her little creation.

"Like I said Bren, lady's man." Angela told her friend with a laugh.

"Would you like to hold your nephew?" Brennan asked.

Angela didn't know what to say and just nodded her head. Brennan handed Micah to her and he shifted a bit before finding a comfortable position. Brennan smiled at seeing her friend and her son. "I might not let him go Bren." Angela told her. "He's just too adorable."

"Booth said the same thing about McKenna." Brennan said. "She seems to have him wrapped around her finger."

"Speaking of Booth, what's going on with you two?" Angela asked bouncing Micah in her arms.

"What do you mean?" Brennan asked. Angela knew that they were together so she was confused by the question.

"I mean, are you two going to move in together? He is going to help you raise theses two bundles of joy? Are you two going to get married?" she asked, raising her eyes brows at the last question.

"We haven't discussed living situations yet, but he said that he would like to help me. As for the marriage question, you know I don't believe in marriage." Brennan explained. Booth walked in the door and smiled at Brennan.

"Hey Bones." He said walking over and giving her a quick kiss and looked up at Angela. "Hey Ange, is that Micah?"

"Sure is, I am never letting go of this kid." Angela said holding Micah closer to herself.

"Very funny Ange, can I have my son back now?" Brennan asked, holding her arms out.

"Fine, but only because you're the mom." Angela handed Micah back over to Brennan. Micah let out a soft cry and cuddled into Brennan's chest. She smiled and started to bounce him gently and he went to sleep.

"Hey, I'm going to head home and get some sleep. It's getting late and I need my sleep." Angela said bending over to give Brennan and Micah kisses on the cheek. "Get some sleep tonight mom." Brennan nodded. Angela walked over to Booth and gave him a kiss on the cheek too. "Make sure she sleeps dad." Angela said with a wink and was out the door.

"So, you ran into Bryce?" Brennan asked Booth.

"Yeah, long story short, he killed Scott Collins and we won't be seeing his face again." Booth said looking at Micah in Brennan's arms.

"My kids are related to a killer! What if it's genetic?" Brennan said freaking out.

"Bones, calm down. Micah and Kenna are not going to be killers ok? You aren't going to let that happen. I'M not going to let that happen." Booth told her.

"Kenna?" Brennan smiled.

"Yea, you know, Kenna, short for McKenna." Booth said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I like it." Brennan said. Micah starting shifting in her arms and she looked down and Micah was looking up at her. Brennan smiled down at him and kissed his forehead. Micah had a perfect mixture of his mom's blue eyes and his dad's green ones and she loved them. This was her little miracle and she couldn't keep her eyes off him.

"Temperance," Sam said, walking in the room, "it's time for Micah to see his little sister and get some sleep." Sam walked over and Brennan kissed Micah one last time before handing him over. "Come on big guy, time for mom to have some quiet time." Sam said to Micah taking his hand and making his wave bye-bye. Brennan smiled and did a tiny wave back.

"Bones, you are amazing." Booth said, sitting down in the chair next to her bed. "You did a wonderful job today." He put his hand on her cheek and she leaned into it. "Those kids are going to have the best mom. I love you so much." He leaned in to kiss her. She ran her hand through his hair to the back of his head and played with the hair there. He let out a slight moan and she smiled and kept going. "Bones, you keep that up and I'll be in that bed with you." Booth mumbled against her lips. She smiled and kissed down his neck kissing the spot just below his ear.

"Mmmm, you just taste so good." Brennan mumbled kissing a path back to his lips and giving him a quick peck. "I should probably get some sleep."

"You had a big day, you need to rest." Booth agreed. He kissed her on her forehead and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Brennan asked

"I need to shower and get out of these clothes. I'll be back later, I promise." With a smile he left the room.

3 DAYS LATER

Micah and Kenna were in Brennan's room getting ready to go home. They all bundled up in their little blankets and in their car seats and ready to go home. Brennan was all set in jeans she never thought she would wear. Granted they were her biggest pair of non-pregnant jeans, but she was still happy about it. "You guys ready to go?" Booth asked walking into the room.

"Let's go home Booth." Brennan said, grabbing Micah and Booth grabbed McKenna. Walking out of the hospital they looked like any other family that just had a baby. They were smiling and holding hands as they walked to Booth's SUV.

Driving to Brennan's apartment was filled with silence, it was a comfortable silence. Brennan kept looking back at her kids and smiling. They were both asleep and oblivious to the world around them. Booth looked over at Brennan and smiled. This woman had convinced herself that she didn't have an open heart yet she was a being the most open hearted person to her kids. Pulling up to his parking spot at her complex they got out of the car and took the twins to their new home.

They walked into the apartment and set the twins down on the couch. Booth and Brennan looked at each other and smiled. Brennan broke the silence.

"Now what?"

* * *

**And there ya have it folks.**

**Thanks to everyone who stuck with this story from the beginning. It was a wild ride and I'm glad to have shared it with you guys. I love you all! **

**BONES IS ON TOMORROW! AND IM SOOOOO EXCITED! :D AHHHHHH! ok im done. **


End file.
